


Home (is wherever I'm with you)

by SmoakinItUp



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinItUp/pseuds/SmoakinItUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, tragedy drove Oliver Queen away from his no-name little hometown, leaving behind his family and friends. Now, Oliver has never been more successful, next in line for VP at Stellmoor International and dating a powerhouse attorney. But when his past calls him back, will he be reminded of what home really means?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First multi-chapter fic! Been working on this instead of studying for finals. Whoo! Anyways, thanks for reading!(:

“What am I going to do if I don’t get in?”

He couldn’t hide his grin when he looked up at the adorable pouting brunette, sitting high on one of the massive oak tree branches. She was absentmindedly swinging her legs, her brow furrowed in concentration as she looked on in the distance.

“I mean, I know I’m a genius and all, but what if they’re looking for more? What else do I have to offer? For all we know, there are tons of geniuses out there! All more interesting than little old me!” She threw up her hands in frustration, and then glanced down at him, leaning against the trunk of their favorite tree. 

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms against his chest. 

“Get your butt down here Felicity,” He let out a chuckle as she huffed but listened, slowly making her way back down the tree. Once she was finally standing in front of him, he took a moment to admire her flushed face, askew glasses, and wild hair, reaching out to tuck a strand behind her ear. He tried to ignore the flash of desire he saw in her eyes at the intimate gesture, reminding himself that it was Felicity, resident town genius and one of his closest friends. He quickly withdrew his hand, trying to get his mind back on track. 

“MIT would to be delusional if they thought there was anyone like you, or god forbid, anyone better.” He reassuringly squeezed her shoulder, trying to supply comfort. “What else do you have to offer? You kidding? How many kids do you think started building computers at seven while also making sure to speak out about all the injustice they saw in a school playground?” 

He grinned, remembering the feisty little girl that had chewed him out after witnessing him bully a kid. It didn’t matter that he was nearly three years older, or twice her size, she still managed to get him to apologize, and ever since that day that had been practically joined at the hip, him in awe of her passionate and exuberant energy, and her in the security and comfort he offered. 

“So you have an abnormally high IQ. Whoopty Doo,” he continued on, dramatically bowing down to her and earning an amused giggle. “But you’re also the brightest person I know. And I mean that literally. Anytime you walk in to a room, it brightens up, either from you colorful wardrobe, “ He gestured towards her bright pink cut-off overalls, “or your annoyingly optimistic attitude.” He sent her a wink to assure her he was kidding. 

“Everyone loves you ‘Licity, because you love with all your heart and you care about making a difference, be it large or small. And if MIT doesn’t see that, well then you’re better off without them.” He finally finished his speech, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Her silence had him rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

“Wow. Felicity Smoak speechless? I think that entitles me to some kind of award…”

She blinked twice, her eyes big behind her usual glasses.

“I’ve just never heard you talk so much,” she muttered before catapulting herself into his arms. “Thanks Oliver,” she mumbled against his chest. “When you give pep talks like that, you make it hard not to love you,” They both tensed, as they realized her words. She quickly stepped back from the embrace, her face heated in embarrassment.

“And by love, I mean platonically, of course. You’re my best friend, and I’m yours, besides Tommy of course, and we’ve known each other since forever and you probably still remember me in my braces stages, and ugh who could ever get over that? And is Tommy getting here soon? Because I’m going to need his help to bury me in a hole.” She avoided making eye contact, choosing instead to look down at the grass while she kicked the ground. She didn’t notice as he dropped to sit against the tree, and was taken by surprise when she felt his firm grasp on her hand, pulling her down with him.

“Ahh, there’s the rambling girl I was looking for” he said as he patted her knee. She sighed as she dropped her head onto his shoulder, the pair of them falling into old routine. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company.

“Oliver?” She asked softly as she picked at the grass they sat on. “Are you happy here?”

He let out a sigh, knowing that there was no way he could lie to her.

“I’m jealous of you. All I wanted growing up, was to move to the city and make it big.” He leaned his head back, letting it rest against the tree trunk.

“You know you still can, Oliver. You’re hard working and beyond capable..” Her small hand reached over to grab his, giving it a light squeeze. She nearly cringed when he responded with a cynical laugh.

“Right. Make it big with what college degree?” He angrily stood up and started to pace. “I didn’t even get a choice! Right after graduation I had to ‘follow in my father’s footsteps’. I never _ever_ dreamed of being a carpenter. And look where I am. Working with the pops, everyday. I hate it here!” 

Glancing down at Felicity, he immediately regretted his words. She looked hurt, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Hey,” He said softly, slowly sitting back down next to her. “It’s you, Tommy, and even Thea that makes being here bearable.”

“Just don’t leave me behind, okay Oliver?” She sounded sad, though she offered a small smile.

“What? You’re the one going off to MIT, missy.” He nudged her shoulder.

“You know that’s not what I meant. Promise me,” The seriousness in her tone surprised him.

“Look at me. I will never you leave you. _Never_.” He was glad to finally see her brilliant smile again, and he knew everything would be okay. 

Looking down at his watch, he let out groan.

“Tommy needs to get here soon before I die of starvation.” She couldn’t hold back a snort.

“How are both of my best friends such drama queens?”

Right on cue, they both saw Tommy lightly jogging towards them, his face solemn, a strange thing to see since he was usually so jovial. Before either Felicity or Oliver could comment on his tardiness, Tommy brokenly called out to Oliver.

“Something’s happened. Your dad – Oliver.” 

Oliver felt like he had been doused with ice water. Before he could react, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. His mother was calling.

“Mom?” He was afraid to hear her response.

“You need to get to the hospital.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn’t even remember the ride over, all he knew was numbness. Tommy’s words just kept replaying in his head. Heart attack. Critical condition. Hospital. He wasn’t exactly close to his parents, as he partly blamed them for shackling him down to their god-forsaken town, but still. It was his father, his mentor, hanging on by a thread. 

He flew out of the car, leaving behind a worried Felicity and Tommy, and stormed into the building. He was quickly led to a waiting room where his mother and little Thea already sat. The moment they sensed his presence, they threw themselves at him, their bodies wracking with sobs. He strained his ears to make out what his mother was saying; and he quickly felt the shock take over. 

“They couldn’t – He didn’t-“ 

The rest of the night was a blur, as his family tried to hold themselves together. They had returned to their home and cuddled on the couch, trying to come to terms with the events that had transpired that night. They tried to comprehend that Robert Queen wouldn’t be coming back home.

The rest of the week progressed in the same manner. The whole town seemed to stop by to offer their condolences as Oliver tried to balance the family business, comforting his mother and sister, making the funeral arrangements, and grieving. He was wearing thin, even with the additional support of Felicity and Tommy. 

So when another weight was added to his shoulders, he snapped. 

He had just finished tucking Thea into bed after their return from his father’s service when he made his way downstairs to grab some water. That’s when he heard his mother’s furious tone at the door.

“You need to leave!” She spit out in a hushed voice. 

“Moira, listen. We can all be a family now, it’s our cha-“

She took a threatening step forward, silencing the unknown man.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. We _just_ buried him, and you will _never_ replace him as my husband, or as a father. I loved Robert, and I don’t want to see your face ever again.”

“She deserves to kno-“

She cut him off again, slamming the door. Oliver rounded the corner in time to see his mother resting her head against the door, clearly distraught. But the stranger’s words cut into him, making his blood run cold.

“Mom,” Her head snapped towards him, fear overtaking her face.

“Oliver.. you –“

“ _Who_ deserves to know _what_ , mom?” His voice grew louder, afraid to hear what he already suspected.

She must have seen it in his face- his determination to find the truth. She let out a resigned sigh, taking a small step forward. 

“Please try to understand. Years ago, your father and I were in a bad place. We were both so unhappy! Yes, we loved each other and we loved you, but we just felt so trapped here.. as if from the moment we were born in this town the rest of our lives had been written out for us! We were both having our mid-life crisis, and –“ 

She let out a shuttering sob, but Oliver felt no pity of compassion. All he could feel was anger- all he could see, was red.

“And we were unfaithful to each other. But we worked it out! We went through counseling and your father loved Thea just like his own –“

He couldn’t stand to hear another word, furious at his parents’ betrayal and lies, as he stomped to his room. Slamming his door shut, he grabbed his bag and began packing.

When the sun rose, he shook Thea out of her slumber, kissing her forehead and saying goodbye, promising to call soon. His mother begged, pleaded with him to forgive her, to stay, but he continued to make his way out of the house, refusing to even glance her way. 

As he drove past the sign, reading “Thanks for visiting Sherwood!”, he floored the gas. As much as he loved Thea and his friends, he couldn’t stay in his little sleepy town any longer. He vowed to himself as he made it past the outskirts, he would never end up like his parents, trapped and unhappy, going nowhere. He had some money saved up, and he had the ambition to succeed. He could make it. So he never looked backed as he made his way to the shining city lights of Central City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, it means a lot! I hope you enjoy chapter two!(:

Five years later…

The sudden vibrating of his phone startled him, breaking his concentration from the file in his hand. Without even checking, he answered the call with a brisk and demanding, “Queen”.

“Ollie?” Shit. Glancing down at his watch, he realized it was already 6:20. Meaning he was late for dinner. _Again_.

“I’m on my way, right now. I’ll be there in ten.” There was a tense silence.

“Okay.” The disappointment he heard in her voice filled him with guilt as he threw on his coat and made his way out of his office. 

“I’m sorry. Work just-“

“It’s fine, I understand. I’ll see you soon.” She said, interrupting his excuses. She’d heard them all before. With a quick exchange of ‘love you’, they hung up just as he stepped into the executive elevator. 

In the short period of five years, he had flown up the ranks at Stellmoor International. When he had first settled down, he had immediately enrolled at Central City University, taking all the night courses he could. Of course, when he went about searching for a job or internship opportunity for the daytime, most wouldn’t even spare him a second glance. What Fortune-500 corporation would waste their time on a twenty year-old with no college degree? 

But just when he was about to call it quits and find a job at some café for the meantime, he met John Diggle. 

He owed everything to the man who quickly became his mentor and best friend. John didn’t just see a lost young man, he had seen potential in Oliver, and was impressed by his dedication to work and learn during the day, and progress his business degree at night. So he took a chance, taking Oliver under his wing. The first year had been fairly shaky, with Oliver learning how to function in a big city and learn the ropes of the corporate world. But Oliver learned quickly, and his charisma and charm had his popularity soaring through the roof.

Before he knew it, he had his own office, and he continued to quickly climb the corporate ladder, supported and guided by his closest confidant. And now? After only five years, he not only had a college degree, but also was also next in line for VP of the Central City branch at Stellmoor International. He would be one of the youngest executives in the history of the company. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. Mostly.

He quickly drove through town, eventually pulling up to Table Salt fifteen minutes later. 

Stepping into the low-lit restaurant, his eyes swept over the room, searching for her familiar face. Recognizing her wavy brown locks, he made his way over, surprising her with a kiss to her cheek.

“Laurel, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I did it again.” She gently placed her hand over his, squeezing it in forgiveness.

“It’s okay, you’re so close to clinching that position. You need to focus.” She said with a wide smile. 

Laurel was his greatest advocate, pushing him to work harder than ever before. And while he greatly appreciated her unwavering support, a part of him also recognized it was because he needed this promotion to fit her vision.

Laurel was a rising attorney, gunning for eventually winning the title of District Attorney. And she had a life plan. One that involved her being half of the power couple they would become, with him running Stellmoor, and her running the legal offices of Central City. 

They had met at a fundraisers a year and a half ago, and had hit it off. When people saw them together, they saw beauty, ambition, influence and power, and she loved soaking up every moment of it. 

They ordered their meals and then conversation fell to its usual pattern, mostly updating one another about work and office gossip. When there was a slight lull in the conversation, he saw Laurel take a large sip of her wine, warning him that something big was bothering her.

“So.. Joanna from my office got engaged today.” She said, taking a moment to evaluate his reaction. He continued to cut into his steak, simply arching a brow. 

“Oh?”

“Her fiancé is great. There were rose petals and wine, the whole grand gesture.”

“Mmhm sounds nice. Make sure to send my congratulations to Joanna.” He replied nonchalantly, taking another bite. 

“Of course. You know, they’ve only been dating for nine months. Not even a year yet and-“

“Laurel,” He cut her off, finally exasperated. 

“What Oliver? We’ve been dating for over a year, and we’re not getting any younger! We love each other right? And I want to still look beautiful when I walk down the aisle in white.” She grumbled.

“You’ll always be beautiful,” he replied absentmindedly; though his mind was already drifting off to the first time he had considered marriage.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“I know, let’s get married!” He exclaimed, abruptly sitting up. He turned to look down at her, as she still lay in the grass and gazed at the stars._

_“Oliver you’re being ridiculous! I’m only eight, and you’re just eleven. We have to be grown adults to get married, duh.” He opened his mouth to rebut, but before he could even get a word out, she was going off again. “Besides, I need to be in a stable career before I would even think about settling down.”_

_“Are you sure you’re eight? Because you sound, like, a bajillion years old.” He grunted when he felt her punch. “But just think, if we were married we could live together! You’d never have to go home and we could just hang out all the time.”_

_“Wait! I wanna marry ‘Licity too!” Tommy shouted also sitting up from his reclined position._

_“Guys,” She rolled her eyes. “We already spend all our time together, you can calm down.”_

_“Okay..” Came a resigned sigh from both of her best friends. Silence overtook the group of three as they basked in the calm of the night sky. Eventually Tommy’s snores brought a giggle out of Felicity._

_“Felicity?” He softly called out._

_“Mmhm?” She still kept her eyes locked on the twinkling stars above._

_“Will you? Marry me some day?” She turned her head, allowing him to see her wide smile._

_“’Course. I promise.”_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pressure on his hand brought him back to the present, as he tried to blink away his old memories. The ones he had left behind so long ago.

“Ollie? Where’d your mind go?” Her concern brought back his guilt. He shouldn’t be thinking about other girls and what ifs when he had such a wonderful woman in his life. She was beautiful, ambitious, and she pushed him to work hard. What more could he ask for? 

Before he had a chance to respond, his phone rang. 

“Saved by the bell.” Laurel muttered.

“It’s Thea, I need to take this.” He quickly made his way out of the restaurant, accepting the call once he was out in the cool open air.

“Thea! I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to call in awhile. It’s just – “

“Work work work, blah blah blah. Yeah, I got it Ollie” She cut him off, her tone already annoyed. Although he had tried to keep in close contact with Thea, usually calling her once a week, it was still difficult for him to reconcile the sassy teenager she was now with the innocent twelve year-old he had left behind. Another wave of guilt hit him.

“I’ll make it up, I promise. So what’s going on Thea?”

“Mom is getting remarried.” She stated, cutting straight to the chase. “You wanna make up running out on us five years ago? Come home for the wedding.” He froze, the thought of returning home paralyzing him. When he had left, he had planned on never returning. The anger he held for his parents wouldn’t allow him to.

“ _Please_ Oliver. I don’t know what went down between you and mom, and why you felt like you needed to run away, but it’s been five years. Come home. We – not just mom and I- miss you.” Her use of home stung him, and he couldn’t help his biting reply.

“Sherwood is _not_ my home.” There was a beat of silence before she responded.

“Fine. Just come _visit_ then. Just for a week leading up to the big day. I know you’re mad, but it’s her wedding. And Walter is a good guy. Our family needs some happiness Ollie, please. I don’t want you to regret missing this.” The heartbreak in her voice broke him, and suddenly the urge to go visit his loved ones became undeniable.

“Okay. I’ll be there. What’s the information?” 

After he received all the details, he hung up with a promise to see her soon, one that he would actually be able to keep. Sighing, he made his way back to Laurel, thoughts already whirring about the likely reunion that would be occurring soon. Would they be happy to see him? Maybe Thea, but everyone else? Probably not. Considering how close he, Felicity, and Tommy were, they were probably furious at him. For the past five years, he had done his best not to think about them, the sadness of losing close his best friends unbearable. So he focused on his work and new life instead. But now? Now they were all he could think about. 

“You okay? You look like you saw a ghost,” She said with a chuckle.

“I have to go home. I mean, back to Sherwood. There’s a.. a family emergency and I’ll be needed for about a week. “

“Will that go over well with Stellmoor? That big deal is coming up and –“ He placed a reassuring hand over hers, slightly peeved at her priorities.

“Yes, I’m sure it will be fine. My family needs me.”

“Right, okay. Is everyone okay? Do you want me to come with you? I’d love to meet your family and see your hometown.” He wasn’t sure why, but he froze when he thought of Laurel, invading all his old haunts.

“No, no. I’ll be fine. Thanks.” She looked slightly hurt at his abrupt dismissal, so he tried to soften his rejection.

“I just didn’t really like Sherwood. It’s not something I want you to see.” Once she looked reassured again, their conversation went back to normal, focusing on the upcoming elections going on in Central City. But as Laurel went on about her predictions, the memories he had been trying to forget came back with full force, and he couldn’t help but imagine a pair of sparkling blue eyes he’d rather be looking into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally heads back to his roots! And runs into a certain someone(;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos, hope you're still enjoying!

He tried to ignore the “Welcome to Sherwood!” sign as he drove through the pasture. Nope. He was pretty sure he was _not_ welcome. 

He took in the view, actually appreciating all the green-ness for once. Though there were a few parks in Central City for him to enjoy, it was nothing compared to the beauty that Sherwood offered. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he reminded himself why he left. How suffocating the town had been, how his parents had been miserable and had lied to him and his sister practically their entire lives. Right. 

Navigating his way through the town was easy, and he felt as if he had never really left. There was town hall, with Merlyn Goods right across from it. He scoffed when he saw Bowen’s Groceries, remembering how much he had hated Carter for always boasting about their measly shop. _Please_.

The only thing that managed to surprise him was the new Tech Village, standing tall, right by the library. Huh. Seemed like the town finally believed in getting caught up with the rest of the world. 

As he pulled up to his childhood home, he took in a large breath, steeling himself for the reunion with his family. As angry as he was with his mother, he did miss her comforting presence, and he hadn’t spoken with her once since he left. Pausing before he knocked on the door, he wondered if his mother even knew he was coming. Before he could talk himself out of it, he rapped the door three times.

He didn’t have to wait long before he heard footsteps, and before he was ready for it, the door was thrown open. It was his mother, but she had yet to even look at him. Her head was turned, calling out for Thea.

“Thea, your friends are here-” She turned to look at him with a smile, it quickly dropping from her face when she realized just whom it was standing at her doorstep.

“Oliver. My- my beautiful boy.” He couldn’t help it. Seeing his mother’s unbelieving face, he stepped forward and swept her into a hug. Only a moment later, Thea came running into the room, throwing herself into the hug as well. They must have stood there for minutes, soaking in the feeling of being reunited. A light chuckle brought them out of their embrace, and Oliver turned to meet Walter’s approving smile. He recognized him, as he used to work closely with his father.

“Oliver. Good to see you son.” He extended a hand, which Oliver took with only a moment’s hesitation. 

“You too. I guess congratulations are in order.” He said, finally finding a moment to drop the bag he had been carrying the entire time. The surprise on his mother’s face had him genuinely smiling, nodding towards Thea.

“Speedy called me up, and I realized I didn’t want to miss the moment.”

“Oliver..” He held up his hand, stopping his mother. The exhaustion from his drive had finally hit him, and he just wanted to crawl into a bed.

“Mom, we will talk. But I just drove for about six hours and I really need a quick nap. Is my room still..?” 

Quickly grabbing his hand, his mother eagerly nodded.

“I didn’t have the heart to change anything. Everything is just how you’ve left it.” Nodding, he grabbed his bag and made his way to his room. Too exhausted to take in all the posters still hung up, or the pictures lining his desk, he simply dropped his bag and slumped onto his bed, unconsciousness swiftly coming to him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“No no, absolutely not. Those files need to be sent immediately to the offices in Starling, no excuses.” Frustrated, he ended his call and slammed the phone on the kitchen table. He left it there for a moment before he picked it back up to check his emails once again.

“Ollie.” Thea sat across from him at the table, glaring and crossing her arms. “You’ve been here two days, and all you’ve managed to do is work and make phone calls.” Frustrated from his incompetent workers, his patience was already running low. He snapped. 

“Shouldn’t you be in school, Speedy?” He retorted, not even glancing up from his smartphone.

“You’re home! After _five years_. Don’t you, I dunno, wanna have some heartwarming reunions with, gee, your _best friends_?” The anger in her voice finally had him glancing up. 

“I.. I don’t know if that’s the best idea for me. I don’t really think they’ll be _heartwarming_.” She heard the sadness in his voice and he saw pity enter her gaze. “Besides, there’s a big deal on the line and I’ve got a promotion coming up..”

It instantly became obvious that it was the wrong thing to say, as he saw a flash of anger cross her face. 

“I don’t even know why I called you home. Clearly, you’re not the brother I remember. The one who would watch Barbie movies with me, and hold me when my latest crush decided to be a jerk?” She abruptly stood up, slamming her hands on the table. 

“Thea! What in the world is going on?” His mother stood in the entryway of the kitchen, concern coloring her face. Without missing a beat, Thea went on, glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

“I remember having a loving brother. Someone who cared. But you? You don’t care about your friends, and you barely care about us! All that matters to you is work and money. And how to be even more successful. Blah blah blah. Well I hope it all works out for you and I hope you’re happy. But also? I hope you get out of town the moment this wedding is over. We don’t need you.”

The sudden beeping from his phone couldn’t have come at a more inconvenient time. Already furious, Thea didn’t hold back as she snatched it out of his un-expecting hands and threw it on the ground, smashing the screen. She ignored her mother’s outraged gasp and didn’t look back even as Moira repeatedly called her name.

“Mom, it’s fine. Let her go.” He reached down to pick up his broken phone, wincing at its’ cracked screen. He let out a sigh, glancing up at her. “I’m sorry mom, I should have been spending more time with you and Thea.”

“It’s fine, dear. I’m just glad you’re home.” She patted his cheek lovingly, glancing at his destroyed phone. “I know you need your phone. If you stop by Tech Village, they should be able to help you out.” Nodding, he grabbed his jacket and headed toward the main doors. 

“I’ll be back in a bit!” He called over his shoulders.

“Be safe sweetie!” He paused for a moment as déjà vu hit him, remembering the same exchange happening throughout his teenage years and the love the words carried. Shaking it off, he made it to his car and set off in search for someone to fix his phone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door set off a jingle as he stepped his way into the store, announcing his presence. Glancing around, he could see the store held a small variety of technological gadgets, unsurprising for the town. Making his way to the front counter, he saw a petite blonde, hair held high in a ponytail, concentrating on the tablet in her hands. He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. She still didn’t look up. Trying again, he stepped closer.

“Excuse me?”

Jumping out of her chair, she straightened up, placing the tablet down on the counter.

“I’m so sorry! I was just looking at this code, and sometimes I get really lost in my own world and I can’t hear a thing. Seriously, sometimes I think I would code through a fire!” She let out a soft chuckle, and finally looked up, allowing him to see her face.

They both froze, and he was sure his heart skipped a beat. Sure, her hair was now blonde, and her signature glasses were missing, probably in exchange for more comfortable contacts, but there was no doubt. 

“Felicity.” He breathed out, slightly panicked. Five years had treated her well, she was more beautiful than ever before. It seemed she traded her brown curls for blonde ones, bringing out her eyes and complexion even more. Her bright fuchsia lipstick caught his attention, and he swallowed loudly, letting one of his favorite memories take over.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Fe-li-ci-ty..” He moaned as she ground her hips against his. She gave him a devilish smile as she leaned up to silence him with a breath-taking kiss. They were at Carter Bowen’s birthday bash, dancing in a hidden corner._

_Many people thought small towns were tame, filled with goody-two-shoes, but they couldn’t be more wrong. In small towns, there was nothing to do but party, and party they did._

_After one too many drinks, he had seen Felicity dancing with Bowen, and all he could see was red. He didn’t give a crap that it was Bowen’s birthday; he needed to get his hands off of her. So of course, he cut in, asking Felicity for a dance. He had planned on keeping it purely platonic, it was Felicity after all, but then she had smiled at him and led him over to a secluded corner and he lost all control._

_Things escalated quickly as they kissed, her mewls turning him on, and his sturdy hands lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He pushed her against the wall, letting her feel just how badly he wanted her._

_A loud crash broke them apart, both of them panting. He gently set her back down, and looked around for the source of the commotion, eventually seeing that it had been Tommy that had tripped and sent a table crashing. He mistakenly looked down at her, her smudged bright lipstick immediately distracting him again. But before he could make a move, she held up her hands._

_“Maybe we should check up on Tommy?” Right. Tommy. He quickly agreed, and the rest of their evening was spent taking care of their hammered friend._

_He and Felicity never spoke of that night again._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaking himself out his memory, he focused on his current problem. He was not prepared for this meeting. He often dreamt about how the reunion would play out, but he had never let himself believe that he would actually be standing in her presence again. He watched as her face went through a range of emotions, first shock, then disbelief, then anger, and then blankness. Right. This wouldn’t go well. 

“How can I help you, sir?” He clenched his jaw, recognizing that he had no right to feel hurt by the coldness in her voice. He knew, by her tone, it would be better for him to not argue. But still, his tongue got away from him.

“You’re blonde.” She only responded by arching her brow. “I mean, my phone..” He placed his shattered phone on the counter, choosing not to explain any further. He almost grinned when he saw her reaction.

“Awwh, what did you do to this poor baby? Throw it under a bus?! It’s one of the newest models!” She gingerly picked it up, examining it from all sides. 

“Actually, Thea got a hold of it.” She was unable to hold her blank face as she let out a loud laugh.

“Why am I not surprised? She is not one you want to mess with.” They made eye contact, and when she realized they were both smiling, she quickly shifted back into her professional mode. “So, I’m assuming you need a new phone? And you want me to transfer all your information and files?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” She shrugged as she made her way to the mobile devices section.

“No need to thank me. Just doing my job.” It hit him then, that he had run into genius Felicity, working _retail_. She was supposed to be working for NASA or Apple, living out her life-long dreams. 

As she came back to the counter to start the transfer, he decided to bite the bullet. He needed to know.

“Felicity.. what are you doing here?” She tensed at his question, but kept her head down as she continued working, ignoring him completely. He might have changed over the years, but Oliver Queen was still definitely not a quitter.

“What happened to MIT? Getting out of town?” On second thought, he probably should have accepted her silence, as she now looked dangerously close to chucking his new phone at his head. Which, honestly, he might have deserved.

“ _Well_ , Oliver.” He saw her clench her teeth as she continued working. At least she remembered his name. “Not all of us had the _luxury_ of abandoning our friends, family, and responsibilities!” She paused; as she bent down to pick up the connector she had dropped, missing the look of despair that crossed his face. 

“I went to MIT on a full ride. Loved it. I’d never been surrounded by so many people like me. But two years ago..” She paused to glance up at him. “Two years ago my dad passed away.”

Oliver sucked in a breath. He wasn’t there. He wasn’t there to support and comfort his best friend. The one who had stood by his side his entire life. The knowledge was like a swift punch to his gut. 

“I’m so sorry. Your dad, he was a good man.” She nodded, still focusing on her equipment. 

“Yeah, he was. It was a difficult time. But it hit my mom even harder, and when I returned to school, she sort of self destructed.. couldn’t take care of herself. So I came back home, and I’ve been here ever since. She needs me.” She said with a shrug. “Family is important, and I have the rest of my life to follow my dreams. I haven’t given up yet.” He could tell by the slight waiver in her voice how hard it was for her to share.

“I was in my third year and pretty ahead of schedule, so I was allowed to finish my credits online. So I have my degree from MIT at least.” He couldn’t help but stare at her, amazed. “Alright, and the new phone comes out to be $189.” 

He handed her his card, wishing for things to be normal between them again.

“Felicity, please.” Apparently, he had pushed her last button.

“Please what, Oliver? What do you want from me? Am I supposed to just forgive you, and be happy for you and your great shiny new life? You promised you would never leave me, and then bam. You’re gone. Did they not have phones in Central City? Was I _that_ easy to leave behind?” She took a deep breath as her eyes began to water. He tried to remind himself why he had left in the first place.

“You don’t understand. My family – “

“Don’t get me started on family! Your dad had just died! I don’t know what happened between you and your mom, or what made you feel like you needed to run away but they _needed_ you. Tommy and I _needed_ you.” She finally broke down, letting the tears silently run down her face, and he wanted nothing more to wipe them away and pull her close. 

“But I guess you needed a new life. One without us. So congrats, seems like you’ve got it. Now here’s your damn phone.” Practically throwing the phone at him, she wiped away her tears, turned, and left to enter the backroom, leaving Oliver standing a lone in an empty room with a shattering heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough for the comments and kudos! They mean the world to me(: Hope you enjoy!

The drive back home was far from easy, with Felicity’s words on constant repeat. Everyone he loved, they had needed him. And he had been a self-centered jackass, leaving them to pick up the pieces while he searched for a better life.

He had known they would be hurt when he left, but instead, he chose to focus on his own problems. Deciding to cut off thoughts of his friends and family in order to save himself pain. He had failed them. He had been too hard headed- and although he had been able to fight for his dream, he just knew it would have been a hundred times better if he had family and friends he could call to share the news with. He had messed up- but maybe this was his chance to fix it.

Feeling reenergized and determined to start making amends; he wasn’t quite prepared for the sight he was met with when he made his way into Thea’s room. 

“Thea!” He exclaimed in shock. The boy in the red hoodie scrambled off her, falling over the edge of the bed to land on the ground.

“Ollie! God, don’t you knock?” She shouted as she tried to fix her shirt, mortified as she realized what her older brother had just witnessed. 

As the red hoodie boy stood up, Oliver tensed, sending him a meaningful glare.

“You should probably leave now.” He growled, and the Abercrombie model lookalike practically ran out of the room, throwing a “Call me later babe!” over his shoulder. 

The siblings stood in the silence, neither one daring to break their stare-off. Thea was the first to engage.

“You had no right to send him away. Roy’s my boyfriend.” Her glare cut him deep. First Felicity and now Thea? He wasn’t quite sure how much more of the I-hate-you look he could take.

“Thea, I just came in here to apologize about earlier. And to promise that work won’t be bothering me for the rest of the week. I called my assistant and made sure to let them know not to disturb me. I’m sorry.” Her angry stance seemed to deflate slightly. He should have taken that as a win, but he continued on.

“Did you skip school to hang out with this Roy kid?”

Immediately, her face hardened again, and he was surprised that she didn’t try throwing the lamp at him.

“School is on break Oliver. And even if I was skipping, you shouldn’t be lecturing me about it- I remember _your_ high school days. And don’t use that tone to talk about Roy! You’re not dad. You’re barely my brother. Where were you when I needed you to break Billy’s nose for dumping me? Or when I needed you to teach me how to drive, like you promised you would? You can’t leave, and then waltz back in here and expect me to be the same girl, still blindly following you around. So if you don’t mind, take your judgment and go somewhere else.” She swept by him, shoving his shoulder as she left her room.

Once again, he was left standing alone, speechless. Seems like making amends wouldn’t be as easy as he had hoped for. 

“Don’t mind her, dear.” He turned to see his mom, standing in hallway. “She loves you, and is excited that you’re here. She’s just.. not used to having a brother figure in her life anymore.” She smiled softly. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate it soon enough though.”

Sighing, he ran his hand over his face. “She’s right though. What kind of right do I have? I- I missed out on a lot.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to her and mend things.” She turned, about to leave before she felt his hand settle on her shoulder.

“Mom. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I left, and cut you out. I missed you.” Saying the words out loud was like releasing all the pressure he had felt suffocating him. He was just so tired of being angry. Time had dulled his rage, and now he just felt foolish for letting it run him away from his home. 

She turned and pulled him into a tight hug, and he was surprised to find that they were both tearing up.

“And I’m sorry that your father and I weren’t always honest with you. We thought we were protecting you.” Pulling back, he asked the question he was afraid to hear the answer to.

“Does Thea know?” Moira shook her head, looking down at the ground.

“She loved Robert, and she’s already been through so much pain.”

“Knowing would devastate her.” He agreed, promising with his gaze that he wouldn’t be the one telling Thea. 

“Thank you. I’ll tell her- one day. When she’s ready.” She wiped away her tears, then pulled her son to the living room. “Now, tell me all about your life! Do you like your job? Are you seeing anyone? I won’t lie; Robert and I always thought you’d end up married to the lovely Ms. Smoak. So proud of that girl, did you know she’s practically a millionaire now?” She dragged him over to the couch, missing the look of confusion on his face.

“Wait- what?”

“Yes dear. I mean, we all knew she was brilliant, but when she finished her studies, she made some new technological innovations, don’t ask me what I didn’t really understand a word of it, but she sold them off to some big name companies and made quite the income! Such a shame to see her stuck in this little ol’ town, but she refuses to leave Donna. Such a thoughtful young lady. But anyways, tell me about the last five years, please.” 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts of Felicity, he spent the next few hours on the couch, filling his mother in on school, Stellmoor, and Digg. It only occurred to him after his mother had left, being called away for wedding duties, that he probably should have mentioned Laurel. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn’t quite sure how he ended up outside of Tommy’s house. He had easily gotten the new address from his mother, he just wasn’t sure _why_. Of course, he loved Tommy like a brother and wanted to see him, but Felicity and Thea had already chewed him out. He wasn’t quite sure he could handle three smack downs in one day.

But he was already here, and he was going to go through with it. Five years was more than enough distance between him and Tommy, and he wanted his best friend back in his life. 

He didn’t have to wait long for the door to swing open after he knocked. It seemed like Tommy had been expecting him.

“I’m surprised to see you in one piece.” He looked at Tommy in confusion, not understanding. “Felicity called,” Tommy explained with a shrug. “She did not sound like a happy camper.” 

Ahh right. It was rare for people to piss off Felicity and come out unscathed. Tommy went on to surprise him, opening his door and gesturing for Oliver to enter. 

He quickly entered before Tommy could change his mind, and took in his surroundings. The main room seemed cozy and comfortable, filled with color and pictures, so unlike his practically sterile and plain bachelor pad. It fit Tommy well.

Walking over to the fireplace, he took a good look at all the photos lining the wall. Pictures of Tommy with his family, with Felicity, and with another unknown blonde made him curious, but he stopped when his eyes rested on a photo he clearly remembered taking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Guys, you’re squishing me!” She squealed, as he and Tommy just grinned at each other over her head._

_“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to be in the middle of the picture.” Tommy replied, laughing and finally turning to look at Robert, who was trying to take the picture._

_“I wanted it to be a graduation sandwich! I didn’t think this day would ever come, I’m so proud of you guys!” She squeezed their sides, as she stood in between them, her arms wrapped around both of their backs. They stood proudly beside her in their red graduation robes, as she wore one of her usual flowery dresses that clung to her figure._

_“Ugh, I can’t wait until I graduate!” She said, twirling out of their grasps and heading towards Robert, eager to see the picture. “Awwh, look at how cute we are!”_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cute indeed. It seemed that his father had taken the picture while he and Tommy were grinning at each other, and while Felicity was mid-squeal. The fond memory warmed his heart as he turned to look at Tommy. 

The look on Tommy’s face quickly doused the happiness he had briefly felt. He wasn’t used to not seeing a smile on his best friend’s face.

“Tommy, I-“ He stopped when Tommy held up his hands.

“Let me guess. You’re sorry you left us and didn’t think to give us a ring every once in awhile. You made a mistake and now that you realize how freaking awesome we are, you want us back in your life, despite the fact that you were a complete dick cutting us off like that, and that there’s no real reason for ‘Licity and I to forgive you.” 

Oliver could only nod slowly, confused by the nonchalant tone of Tommy’s voice. "You are a jackass, of epic proportions." He didn’t even see the fist coming. But suddenly, he was on the ground and rubbing his jaw, looking up at a grinning Tommy. 

Tommy offered him a hand, easily pulling him back up.

“What kind of hit was that?! I don’t think you even managed to bruise me!” 

“Well sorry,” Tommy said, waving his hands dramatically in the air. “With the absence of my partner in crime, I got into a lot less fights and I’m out of practice! Felicity only believes in diplomatic resolutions.” There was a beat of silence. Then the two grown men burst out into laughter, Tommy practically doubling over. 

When the two finally managed to calm down, Tommy reached over to envelope Oliver in a hug, patting his back.

“I missed you, bud.” When they finally pulled away, Oliver rubbed his neck in shame, looking down at the ground.

“I really am sorry though. Is that all you needed? A good punch to get it out of your system?”

Tommy laughed, clapping Oliver on the shoulder. “I figured Felicity took care of verbally chewing you out. I just wanted to at least try and kick your ass before ultimately forgiving you. But that’s what bros do, and you clearly look miserable in your attempt at a life without us.” They both grinned as they took a seat on the couch, easily falling into old routines and catching up. 

“What is all this ruckus?” The reunited men paused their conversation as the woman Oliver had seen in many of Tommy’s pictures entered the room. Key difference? The women standing before them was pregnant. Very pregnant. 

Tommy jumped from his seat and hurried over to her, greeting her with a quick peck on the lips. Grabbing her hand, he guided her to the couch he had been occupying a moment ago.

“Oliver, meet Sara, my wife, the love of my life, and the soon-to-be mother of our child.” He said with a wide grin. 

Oliver stood up, holding out a hand for Sara to shake. “I’m Oliver, and it’s an honor to meet a woman who can deal with this guy’s shenanigans,” he said with an impressed grin.

She took his offered hand, smiling with a knowing look in her eye. “Oh I know who you are, Oliver. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

He lost his grin, trying to imagine what she had heard. “I’m guessing all terrible?”

She chuckled and gave him a gentle smile. “Not _all_ terrible.”

“So… wife.” He groaned, dragging his hand down his face. “Which means I missed the wedding.” He looked at Tommy, full of regret. But, as in Tommy’s nature, Tommy reached out to pat his back reassuringly. 

“Don’t look so down, I’m sure I’ll have plenty more weddings you can witness!” 

Sara laughed, reaching over to give Tommy a good smack, when he snatched her hand and twirled her into a hug. He gently placed a kiss in her hair, grinning. “I joke, I joke. You know you’re the only one for me.”

Oliver looked away, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment as Sara snuggled in closer to Tommy. The love they had for each other was plain to see, and the sudden desire to have something similar nearly suffocated him. 

He’d been so focused on his career; he had no time to spare a second thought for desires of genuine affection and love. True, he had Laurel in his life, but they were nothing like Tommy and Sara. He could never imagine being so intimate with her, or honestly, her carrying their children. Was that something he wanted? Before his panic could rise any higher, Tommy was once again addressing him.

Thinking that the conflicted look on Oliver’s face was due to his guilt for missing the wedding, which it partially was, Tommy smiled reassuringly. 

“Really, Ollie. It’s okay. All that matters is that you’re here now. And that when you go back to that big city of yours, you manage to actually call us every once in awhile.” The sparkle in his eye told Oliver that everything was okay again, and that he had his brother-from-another-mother back. 

“I promise.” He replied, confident in his assurance. He tried to ignore the tinge of dread he felt at the thought of leaving everyone again to return to Central City. 

“Why don’t you stay for dinner tonight? I’m sure there’s lots you boys need to catch up on,” Sara’s genuine smile threw him for a loop. He didn’t see them often in business or the city. 

“There are a few things I need to take care of at home..” he responded, thinking of Thea, but the disappointment on Tommy’s face had him quickly adding, “but yeah, I’d love to come back tonight for dinner, if you’re sure that’s okay.” The matching grin the couple wore warmed his heart, telling him he made the right decision.

“Great! Be back here around seven?”

“Sure thing.” He responded, giving each of them a quick hug before he made his way out of their house. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Honey, I’m home!” He hollered into the quiet house, grinning as he threw his keys into the bowl at the counter._

_He made his way into the living room, the warm colors of the walls and the colorful pillows lining the couch adding lightness to his step._

_“I’m gagging at your cheesiness!” He heard a voice call from the home office. He chuckled as he made his way over, already looking forward to having her in his arms._

_He nudged the door open, laughing when he saw her pouting, sitting on the ground by the desk, and surrounded by scattered papers._

_“Get a lot of work done?” He asked as he bent down to start collecting the papers._

_“Actually – yes. But then I needed to find one paper- one darn paper! But I couldn’t find it anywhere, and then I got stressed and then I created this mess. Ugh, it looks like a tornado hit. Damn hormones.” She held out a hand, waiting for him to help her up._

_He gently pulled her up, tugging her close, her back to his chest, and rested his hands on her swollen belly. Happiness swelled within him as he leaned down to kiss her cheek._

_“How about I help you find that paper? But after dinner?” He felt her nod in agreement and released her, ready to make his way back to the kitchen._

_“I’m just going to pick these up real quick, why don’t you go ahead and set the table.” She leaned up to give him a gentle kiss, meaning to keep it quick and chaste. He, however, had missed her all day. He held her to him, deepening the kiss, enjoying the feeling of being completely surrounded by her and her love._

_Pulling back, he rest his forehead on hers, grinning as he tucked a stray hair behind her ears._

_“Love you, Felicity.”_

_She rewarded him with another quick peck to his lips._

_“Well aren’t you just a big ol’ cheese ball today? I love you too, now get going!” She giggled as she lightly slapped his butt. He obeyed, turning and making his way out of the room._

_But as he made his way back through the living room, it morphed right in front of him. Gone were the colorful knick knacks, now he was just surrounded by a room that seemed eerily similar to the one he had in Central City. It was plain, and cold._

_“Oliver are you almost ready? We can’t be late to the fundraiser.”_

_His head snapped up in confusion as Laurel walked in to the room, wearing a formfitting blue gown and putting in her earrings._

_“Wait. What?” He couldn’t hide his distress. What was going on? He was just with.._

_“Ollie, we don’t have time for this. You know how important it is for me to make a good impression.”_

_He ignored her look of annoyance as he looked around the room, trying to reconcile it with the one he was sure he had been in moments ago. With panic, he ran into the office he had just come from. Throwing the door open, he took in the empty space. Instead of a desk and a mess of papers, it was a small gym, filled with exercise machines._

_No no no. Where was –_

“Felicity!” He gasped for air as he bolted from up from his bed, eventually taking in his surroundings once his breathing had slowed. Right. He was in his childhood room, taking a nap while he waited for Thea to come back home. 

Shaking his head, he made his way to the bathroom, trying to forget the way Felicity had perfectly fit in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some were hoping that it would take longer for Tommy to forgive Oliver.. but I just felt like Tommy would think an apology would be enough, and that his main focus would just be on having his best friend back in his life(:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're having a lovely day! Thanks for reading(:

He didn’t have to wait long after waking up for Thea to come home. He found her in the living room, situated on the couch and mindlessly flipping through the channels on the tv. He watched her for a minute, taking in all her differences. 

Gone was the lanky somewhat awkward twelve year-old sister he had left behind. Now, she was a beautiful and independent young lady, and he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it. He did know, however, that he needed to make things right between the two of them.

He made his way over to join her, plopping down on the couch. He cheekily smiled at her, nodding in acknowledgement. “How was your day, Speedy?”

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but he caught the way her lips momentarily curved into a smile. 

“Worst nickname ever.” She ignored his question as she flipped through more channels, eventually settling on some cheesy rom-com movie. “But my day was fine I guess.” She shrugged, keeping her eyes locked on the television screen.

“I’m glad you managed to have a good day, even though your idiot of a brother screwed up pretty badly.” That caught her attention, and she finally turned her focus away from the movie to carefully look at him.

“Before you say anything, I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting since I got home. I _promise_ I’ll be more tolerable for the rest of the week.” He winked at her, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, as he saw her loosen up a bit. 

“But more than that, I am so sorry I ran out on you and mom. I know there’s nothing I can say to make up for all the lost time, or for how badly that must have hurt you. Things were going on at home… and there had been a lot of pressure building up and I handled it the worst way possible.” 

He paused as she crossed her arms, blinking up at him.

“I know it doesn’t fix anything, but I want you to know I thought about you every day. And I am ridiculously proud of everything you’ve accomplished.” 

Thea raised a brow in skepticism. 

“I’m serious!” He chuckled. “I know I didn’t get to talk to you a lot, but I kept tabs. I know you got first place at a few science fairs, and that you’ve had some epic performances at the talent show. Speaking of, why didn’t you ever tell me about those?” 

She looked at him in shock. “I... I didn’t want to bore you. I was afraid you would stop calling.”

He pulled her into his side, hugging her close. “Thea.” He felt choked up with guilt, but he went on. “I was always checking on you, keeping a close eye on all the Sherwood articles. Look, I even kept all the pictures I could find of you! Finally something good to come out of having such a small town.” He chuckled again and pulled away, reaching for his phone.

Going through his album, he showed her all of the pictures he had managed to find of her. They ranged from her standing next to a science fair trophy in middle school, to her and her friends on stage at their high school talent show. He could see the moment her eyes began to water, and she was soon burying her head in his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

“I’m so sorry for all the awful things I said earlier. You’re my big brother, and I’ll love you forever and always, even if you are a brat.” She pulled away, grinning at him “But you still can’t say anything about Roy”. 

“No guarantees, Speedy, sorry. All part of the job.” She lightly wacked him, and they soon both settled down, just enjoying the movie and each other’s company. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thea waited until the movie ended before deciding to question Oliver even further. 

“So now that you’re back and making amends, are you going to sweep Felicity off her feet and officially make her my sister?” She grinned at him knowingly. 

“What?” Was his brilliant response.

“Please, I know I was like twelve when you left, but I remember even then knowing you and Felicity were meant to be!” Her excitement rendered him speechless.

“And she’s basically already family. When you left… she kind of stepped in. She helped mom with a lot of her errands, and she took care of me and supported me at everything I’ve done. And I can tell by the look on your face right now how head over heels you still are so hurry up and put a ring on it!” She bounced in her excitement.

“Woah woah Thea. I’m - I’m seeing someone in Central City. Her name is Laurel.” He cringed as he saw Thea’s face fall.

“Oh. Well, if she makes you happy, I guess. Tell me about her?” He smiled, grateful for her attempt to accept the unexpected news.

“Well, she and I met about a year and a half ago. She’s a lawyer, and she’s hoping one day to be district attorney.”

“And?” Thea’s expectant look confused him. “Are there sparks? Are you guys madly in love? What do you like about her?”

The barrage of questions took him by surprise, and he had to take a moment to think about his answers.

“We… we both care for each other. And we get along really well. People compliment us all the time about the power couple we make.” Thea’s confused face prompted him to continue. “Laurel is beautiful, crazy smart, and driven. And she’s really helped push me to succeed at Stellmoor.” He tried to ignore how bland the words sounded in his own ears.

“Boooring.” Thea huffed as settled back into the couch. “You need fireworks! And passion, and comfort, and I dunno, _love!_ ”

He chuckled at her naïve optimism, ignoring the voice in his head silently agreeing. “Is that what you have with Roy?” She nodded enthusiastically, and he couldn’t help but envy her confidence. “Well, I just need stability. And I have that with Laurel.” 

Clearly, that was not the reply Thea was hoping to hear, as she pouted in annoyance. 

Glancing at the clock, he realized he needed to head over to Tommy’s. Pressing a kiss into Thea’s hair, he got up to leave, promising to have another movie night soon. As he made his way to his car, his steps felt lighter with the knowledge that he had his little Speedy back. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The carefree mood he was in was quickly swept away when he pulled into Tommy’s driveway, immediately recognizing the red mini cooper that was already parked. He tried not to define what he was feeling, unsure if he was nervous to see Felicity, or excited, or both. He just hoped that she had gotten out all her anger earlier that day. The memory of how gorgeous she had looked when she had fire in her eyes had him shaking his head, reminding himself that a mad Felicity was not good, and that he had a girlfriend. 

Taking a moment, he finally found the courage to knock on the door, praying for Tommy to open it so that he could have a bit more time to prepare before seeing Felicity again. 

Lady luck was not on his side, as the door swung open to reveal Felicity. She had exchanged her work uniform for a simple pink dress and had let her hair down, the strands curling by her shoulder. Her signature black rimmed glasses were back on. He had to remind himself to breathe. 

There was no surprise on her face as she saw him, telling him that Tommy had managed to her inform her of his company for that night. At least one of them knew. 

Before he could even manage to say hello, she was turning on her heels and heading back into the house. He followed and watched as she made her way straight to the kitchen, calling out “what do you need me to do Sara?”

He couldn’t help but sigh, though he was grateful that she didn’t exactly seem angry anymore. More like just exasperated. 

Tommy came up to greet him, two beers in hand, and ignoring the accusing look in Oliver’s eyes. 

“I’m so glad you could make it to dinner! I thought we could make it a great reunion, all of us catch up, ya know?” Knowing that Tommy only had good intentions, Oliver nodded, grabbing one of the beers and deciding to just enjoy the night.

They made a bit more small talk before they made their way to the kitchen.

“Any way I could help, Sara?” He offered, taking in the way the two blondes were giggling and gossiping. 

“Woah no. Don’t let this guy into the kitchen. He’ll either burn everything, or make something blow up.” Felicity piped up as she continued to work, refusing to look up at him. 

He was taken by surprise, expecting Felicity to either ignore him the whole night or to yell again. 

“That was one time!” He defended himself with a smile, glad that Felicity admitted to remembering their old adventures.

“Definitely more than once.” She muttered to herself, head still down. “I still don’t know how you managed to make mac and cheese go boom.”

Tommy erupted into laughter as he grabbed plates to set the table. 

“Good thing we’re just about done in in here! Now go sit your booties down!” Sara shooed them all away, handing a few dishes to Oliver and Felicity to carry to the table. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn’t sure if he should curse or thank Tommy for the seating arrangement. Somehow, he was sitting directly across from Felicity, with Tommy to his right. As the conversation flowed, he found his gaze constantly drifting to the strangely quite blonde. 

As the night went on, he felt himself loosen up, finally starting to feel comfortable again. They were alternating between telling old stories of the trio, or filling Oliver in on what he missed during his absence. Felicity was mostly quiet, focusing on her food and occasionally laughing or piping up when one of the boys forgot a crucial detail in one of their adventures. He felt guilty, knowing it was probably his presence making her so uncomfortable. 

“Wait, so how did the two of you meet?” He asked, pointing his fork at Tommy and then Sara. The question immediately lit up Felicity’s face, sparking his curiosity even more.

“I actually met Felicity while she was studying at MIT.” Sara answered, grinning widely. 

“We dated for awhile, before we realized we were better off as friends.” Felicity added, looking directly at Oliver. He just grinned and nodded.

“Best friends.” Sara clarified. “When she came home I came to visit and help out… and then I met Tommy and never left.” Tommy reached over to grab his wife’s hand, and Oliver was pretty sure both he and Felicity were gagging at the cuteness overload, though he could tell by the light glint in her eyes that she was beyond ecstatic that two of her closest friends had found happiness and love in each other. 

“And you, Felicity? Are you…?” He couldn’t bear to finish the question, scared to hear the answer. He knew he had no right to be, considering he had Laurel in his life, but he still couldn’t ignore the twinge he felt in his gut. 

But she had understood his unasked question, instantly stiffening. The question lingered in the air, before she finally shook her head no.

“I dated someone pretty seriously for awhile at MIT. I thought he was going to propose,” she chuckled bitterly, “before Barry left me for his best friend, Iris.”

Sara patted her comfortingly on the shoulder, while he just clenched his fist in anger. Who could ever hurt Felicity? Or think someone could ever be better? He wished he could convey his feelings better, but all he got out was a soft, “I’m sorry”

She just gave him a bitter smile. “It’s okay. I’m pretty used to being left behind.” The jab hit him hard, and he couldn’t stop the strong wave of hate he felt for himself. 

She stood up; grabbing all the empty plates she could get her hands on. “I’ll clean the dishes. Thanks for cooking Sara,” she mumbled before dashing for the kitchen. 

Silence enveloped the remaining three for a moment before he swallowed and stood up. “I’ll help her.” 

“Oliver-” He silenced Tommy with a hand.

“Please. Let me talk to her.”

Tommy nodded and let Oliver grab the remaining dishes before he slowly made his way to Felicity.

He stood in the kitchen entryway, staring at Felicity’s back, observing her as her shoulders shook slightly, signaling that she was crying. He was a terrible person.

“Felicity..” He watched as she stiffened and quickly tried to wipe away her tears. She turned on the sink and started rinsing the dishes.

“You can just leave the dishes here, I’ve got em.” Her voice shook as he took a step closer, reaching around her to turn off the running water. “Oliver I said I-“

“I realized,” He cleared his throat before continuing. “I realized that I hadn’t said I’m sorry yet.” He gently placed his hands on her hips, slowly turning her around. She kept her gaze on the ground, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. 

“I’m _so_ sorry. I’m sorry I left without a word. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when your father died. I’m sorry I didn’t see you off to college, or help you when you came home. I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to punch Barney –“ She finally looked up with a smirk.

“Barry,” She corrected.

He nodded, matching her grin. “Right, I’m sorry I didn’t get to punch Barry in the face for making the stupidest decision of his life. But mostly, I’m sorry for leaving you behind, for not being here for you.” 

She continued to look at him without uttering a single word, but he could sense her softening.

“You are one of the most important people in my life, and I was a complete fool for thinking we would be better off without one another. I- I didn’t want to drag you down. And thinking about you hurt, so I always tried to push you out of my mind. Save me some misery.” He laughed bitterly, running his hand through hair. 

“Pretty sure I achieved miserable all on my own.” His words clearly shocked her, as she lifted a delicate hand to cup his face.

“And are you? Miserable?” She asked with worry on her face. He wanted to scoff. Even though he had messed up terribly, and was trying to apologize for it, she was still concerned about _him_.

“I’m… okay. Not miserable anymore… but I don’t know about happy.” He reached up to cover her hand with his. “Finally coming back has made me realize how much I need you. You, Tommy, and my family in my life. I can’t believe I let my stupid angry grudge keep me away for so long, and now that I’m back I _promise_ to make it up to you. I know it’s a lot to ask… but _please_ let me back in.”

She bit her lip in doubt. “You do remember your last promise to me, right?”

He cringed, nodding slowly. “Promised never to leave you. And I royally fucked that up. But if you’ll let me, I want to make it up to you.” 

She took a moment to observe him, trying to gauge how genuine his apology was. She must have seen something in his eyes, for not a moment later, just like old times, she catapulted herself into his arms, burrowing her face in his chest. 

He didn’t even stumble as he held her to him. Being wrapped in her arms – he finally felt like he had truly made his way home. The thought made his heart thud. He had always known that Felicity had been his first love, though he had never admitted it. But he had been sure that door had closed the moment he drove out of town. But now… was it possible that he still felt something for the small, now-blonde woman he was wrapped around? 

He realized he was thinking down a dangerous path, and quickly shook himself out of it.

But just as soon as his relief had come, it quickly vanished when she stepped back. 

She silently wiped away her tears, her small smile eventually dropping.

“I’m sorry… but I can’t.” He tried to protest but she cut him off. “I- I forgive you. I really do. But I can’t get hurt again. I won’t allow it. So we’ll tolerate each other for Tommy’s sake, but I think it’s best we just leave it at that.”

He slowly nodded, deciding by the look in her eyes that it would be better to let it go for now. He would fix it- of course, but for now he would give her the space she needed. 

She turned around, returning her attention to the dirty dishes. 

“Are you coming to the wedding?” He asked as he stepped up to help with the dishes. He ignored how she tensed when his arm accidently brushed hers. 

“Duhh. Not only do I love your mother, but I’m pretty sure she invited the whole town.” 

He rolled his eyes as he slyly snuck a glance to see her softly smiling. 

“Good,” Was all he said before turning back to the sink. If he was grinning at all while cleaning the dishes, it probably had to do with the fact that his shoulder was settled right by Felicity’s, as they worked together side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my inconsistent updates! My classes have decided to kick it up a notch and kick my bootay. So yeah. College :'( I'll definitely do my best to get the chapters out faster though! Thanks for sticking with me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long! Thank you all for sticking with me!

“So have you been catching up with Tommy and Felicity?” Thea asked as they sat in the waiting room. It had been a few days since dinner at Tommy’s, and he was still at a loss about what to do.

“I’ve been spending a lot of time with Tommy, and getting to know Sara. But.. Felicity doesn’t really want to see me. She says she forgives me, but she doesn’t really want to be friends.” He ran a hand down his face; his sister quickly reading his distress.

“Psh. You and Felicity not friends? Maybe in a different universe.” She paused, “Just kidding. Every and any universe, you guys should be together.” 

“Thea-“ He needed her to stop saying that, he was having a hard enough time accepting that he and Felicity would never truly recover from his mistake. 

“No, listen Ollie. Felicity has been through a lot of crap. She’s just trying to protect herself. But we both know that you two would be much happier if you guys were reunited. Even if just as friends. You can’t give up on her. Otherwise, you’re just failing her all over again.” She said seriously. 

“When did you get so wise?” He asked, pulling her in for a hug.

“Please, I’ve always been smarter than you,” she retorted before they heard their mother call out for them.

“Are you sure I should be seeing this?” He asked, quickly covering his eyes with his hand. 

“Oliver, I’m not marrying _you_. It’s fine.” His mother answered with a soft laugh. 

“Ahh. Right.” He slowly dropped his hand before looking up to watch his mother step out of the fitting room and slowly twirl.

“Mom, you look amazing!” Thea squealed as she ran up to hug her, and Oliver couldn’t help but grin at the picture they made. Thea, dressed in her sparkly skirt and sweater squeezing their mother, dressed in an elegant but modest white gown.

He felt his heart swell, sure that he hadn’t felt so happy and complete in a long time. It seemed it was time for some changes in his life. He made a note to himself to give Digg a call soon. There were some things he needed to figure out.

“You’re beautiful, mom” He kissed her cheek and she reached down to grab his hand.

“Oliver, dear, I’ve been meaning to ask you..” She looked down at their intertwined hands nervously; finally looking up when he squeezed her fingers comfortingly. 

“Thea is in the ceremony as my bridesmaid, and I was thinking it would be wonderful to have the whole family participating.” She looked up at him questioningly.

“Are you asking me to be your ring boy?” He joked, grinning widely.

“If that’s the position you want,” She laughed before squeezing his hand again. “But I was thinking more along the line of you walking me down the aisle.”

He stiffened for moment in surprise before he pulled in her for a hug.

“I’d be honored.”

He missed his mother’s response, distracted by the sudden flash. Turning around, he was met with a gleeful Thea, holding out her phone.

“That picture is definitely scrapbook worthy. Very cute.” 

“Think I have a chance in the modeling industry?” He cheekily asked, striking a pose. Thea stuck her tongue out at him while Moira just rolled her eyes.

“Gross.” Was all Thea said before turning and asking, “Okay, so dress fitting, check! What’s next on this list?” 

“Why don’t we take a break first and grab some lunch,” Moira suggested.

“Actually, would it be okay if I meet up with you guys after? There’s something I need to do.” He smiled nervously; worried they’d be offended.

“Sure! With you here, I’ve been sorely lacking in some mother daughter time, go!” Thea shooed.

“I’ll meet up with you guys afterwards,” He waved goodbye before ducking out of the boutique with a wide grin on his face.

Felicity had said she didn’t want to be friends again, but that was only because she was afraid of getting hurt. That, he could work with. He needed her in his life, so he decided he was going to show her how serious he truly was. He would never be the reason for Felicity Smoak’s tears again. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I come bearing gifts!” He announced, as the door jingled loudly.

He saw her head whip up from her tablet, her eyes immediately narrowing when she caught sight of him. 

As he approached, he took in her appearance. Much like the first time he had come in, she was wearing her uniform blue polo with her blonde locks tied up. He chuckled when he saw the red pen jammed in her hair, and appreciated the return of her usual glasses. 

When he finally made it to the counter she was stationed at, he revealed what he had been hiding behind his back.

“Tommy mentioned that you skip lunch sometimes.. so a burger from Big Belly, with extra pickles, ew, and a chocolate milkshake for the lady.” He placed it in front of her, thoroughly enjoying her shocked face. “Might want to close that, wouldn’t want any bugs flying in.” He said playfully, reaching over and tapping her chin. 

His touch seemed to bring her back to her senses, and she quickly snapped her mouth shut. 

“Oliver! This is _not_ what tolerating means.” She scolded him, crossing her arms.

He simply nodded, then reached into the bag to pull out his own burger.

Peeved at being ignored, she went on. “You agreed, remember?”

He finished unwrapping his burger before setting it on the counter, finally looking up at her.

“Well.. I don’t remember verbally agreeing.” She immediately started to protest, but he motioned for her to stop, asking for just a minute. “At the time, I went with it because I thought you were right. Maybe we missed our time, and there was just too much distance between us.” 

He paused, motioning for her to start eating. She rolled her eyes before conceding and taking a big bite. She moaned loudly, clearly enjoying the food. He swallowed, adjusting the suddenly tight collar of his shirt. He reminded himself to focus. 

“But then I realized how stupid that was. It doesn’t matter that it’s been five years; you’re still my best friend. I can still read your face like a book, and I know it’s the same for you. I messed up, badly. I said it before, and I’ll say it again. If you just give me a chance, I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.” 

He saw her walls finally start to crumble, as she let out a sigh. “You know, that could be an awfully long time. You sure you’re up for it?” 

He gave her a wide grin before taking a bite from his burger. “When does Oliver Queen ever back down from a challenge?” He responded confidently.

She smirked, raising a brow. “I do remember that one time I said you couldn’t eat a whole bottle of – “

“sriracha!” They both exclaimed at the same time, bursting into laughter. 

“I had diarrhea for a week because of that!” He gasped out between his laughs. 

She took a long sip of her milkshake as she rolled her eyes. “Please, it was like three days. And it was your choice, don’t whine!” 

When their laughter finally subsided, they managed to quickly finish their lunch, munching in comfortable silence. As he leaned over the counter to collect their trash, he smiled nervously at her.

“So, no more of that silly tolerating stuff, right? We’re friends?” 

She walked around the counter so that she could stand in front of him. Tilting her head, in that trademark Felicity way, she smiled. “ Was there ever really another option?” 

And before he was really aware of what he was doing, he was pulling her in for a hug, tucking her in under his chin. As she wrapped her arms around him, he was suddenly hit with a memory. Just like he had dreamt, she fit perfectly into his arms. He swallowed heavily, wondering what that meant. 

They stayed wrapped around each other as moments ticked by, before all too soon, she stepped out of his embrace, slightly blushing. 

“As much as I’d love to stay wrapped up in you… I mean in conversation! Wrapped up in conversation. I need to get back to work. But thank you for lunch.” If possible, her blush deepened even more before she made her way back around the counter and picked up her tablet. 

“I’ll talk to you soon.” He said, grinning as she gave him a shy wave goodbye. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“But the design on these are so classy!” Thea exclaimed, waiving around the plate.

“Woah, careful there Speedy” Oliver said, grabbing it out of her hands before it went flying. He couldn’t hold in his laughter as Thea jumped, trying to reach for the plate that he was holding just out of reach. 

Moira only raised a brow, clearly not amused. “I could have sworn you two were adults just yesterday.” 

“Sorry mom” they said simultaneously, not sounding sorry at all.. She rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop from smiling back at her beautiful children.

“So Ollie.. You’ve been awfully smiley ever since you got back from lunch. Where did you disappear to?” Thea questioned with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Oliver went back to examining the silverware. His mother had wanted to get a new set of dinnerware as one of her gifts to Walter for their wedding. Without taking his eyes off the merchandise, he casually responded, “Oh you know. Just brought some lunch for Felicity.” Not a big deal. 

“Yes!” Thea pumped her fist in the air before freezing. Blushing slightly, she explained, “I got that from Felicity,” as she pointed to the fist still raised in the air. She dropped her hands, grinning at him. “I knew she would forgive you.”

He ignored her, knowing she was going to enjoy gloating.

“Why, thank you Thea. Your advice was amazingly insightful, and I’ll make sure to always listen to you cause you’re always right.” She said in a low voice, trying to imitate him.

“I do not sound like that.” He said, feigning offense. She only grinned, nudging him with her elbow. He finally conceded, “Thank you Thea. Felicity and I are… We’re going to be okay.” He smiled widely, happy with the way things were finally going.

“Ooh, think how great this matching set would look!” Thea zoomed off, her eyes locked on a nice set of china plates. He rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone.

**O: Been shopping for fancy plates for the last hour… Please send help.**

He slid the phone back in his pocket and went to follow Thea. He had only managed to nod at Thea’s enthusiastic comments before he felt his phone buzz in response.

**F: I feel no pity. I just helped a customer by telling him to restart his laptop.**

**O: You probably just saved his life.**

**F: That’s a little dramatic, but sure – I’ll take it(:**

“You know, if I didn’t love you so much, I would think that smile was gross,”

He didn’t even bother to look up, avoiding the smirk he knew Thea was wearing. 

**O: Good. And I know just how you should celebrate it.**

Some of his talks with Tommy had clued him into Felicity’s schedule, and he knew exactly what his next step was. 

**F: Oh?**

**O: A little bird told me you have tomorrow off. You, me, and our favorite tree?**

He waited for her response with bated breath. Was he moving too fast for her? Was she still worried?

**F: … what time? Cause I’m not leaving my bed until at least 11.**

He chuckled, excitement overwhelming him.

**O: Perfect. We’ll meet there at 11:30? I’ll take care of grabbing lunch.**

“Ollie what do you think, blue or green?” He looked up to see Thea and his mother watching him with smiles on their faces, Thea holding up two different plates. He held up a finger, indicating for them to wait just a moment before quickly checking his phone one last time.

**F: Only if it’s thai**

**O: With no nuts. Consider it done. See you soon.**

He quickly slid his phone into his pocket before making his way back to his family, ignoring their knowing grins as he pointed to the deep green dinnerware.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He checked his watch to see 11:20 as he carried the bag of take out up the small hill. He was beyond excited to see their sacred tree, his and Felicity’s special place for over 10 years. 

He made it over the hill to see Felicity sitting in one of the low branches, staring out into the town while swinging her legs. She made a beautiful picture, looking young and serene. 

He walked up, chuckling and lightly tapping the bottom of her foot. She grinned down at him, her glasses sliding low on her nose.

“I haven’t been here in a long time. I missed the view.” She looked back out over the town. “I also just wanted to see if I could still climb this thing.” She laughed lightly, blushing.

He admired her smile before lightly tugging on her foot. “I’m glad you’re enjoying the view, you little monkey, but come down and eat.” 

She paused for a moment before she ducked her head, quietly mumbling, “Idon’tthinkcangetdown.”

He burst into laughter as her face erupted with heat. “Sorry ‘Lis, I didn’t quite catch that?”

She sighed, glaring down at him. “You heard me. I can’t get down. It’s been a long time, and I’m old now, okay?”

“You’re barely twenty-two!” She huffed, crossing her arms. “Are you just gonna sit up there forever?” She ignored him, choosing instead to turn to the trunk of the tree and pick at its bark. 

“Alright, jump.” He backed up and held out his arms as she turned to look at him incredulously. 

“Oliver, I’m not 7 anymore!” 

“You’re still tiny, and I’m still hitting the gym pretty regularly.” He said, gesturing for her to hurry up.

“I noticed.” She froze. “I said not noticed- right?” He raised a brow in amusement, flattered that she wasn’t quite as immune to him as she made out to be. She sighed before nodding, sliding to the very edge of the branch.

“Okay. One, two, - “ and she jumped, landing perfectly in his arms.

Holding her tight, he chuckled, “What happened to three?” 

She rolled her eyes, though she didn’t remove her arms from their hold around his neck. “I knew I would psych myself out, so I just had to go for it. Don’t judge.” They stayed that way, staring at each other and smiling goofily until she realized what position they were in. He was still carrying her bridal style.

“You should probably let go of me now.” She said, turning her head to avoid his eyes. “Don’t want the food to get cold.” She missed the flash of disappointment in his eyes before he nodded in agreement, reminding himself that it was Felicity. His best friend. 

He quickly dropped her legs, holding her steady as she stumbled. “I got you,” He said as he softly squeezed her hand. She gave him another small smile before bending down to grab their food. She dropped to take a seat, leaning against the tree trunk. Oliver slowly sat down beside her.

They started digging into the food, content with the comfortable silence. He glanced over at Felicity when he felt her poke his arm with a chopstick.

“Tell me about your job? I heard from Tommy that you’re doing really well over there.” He didn’t hear any resentment in her question, just honest curiosity. 

“It’s going pretty well.” He responded, smiling proudly at her. “When I first moved, John Diggle was the first man to give me a chance. He’s been my mentor ever since, and now one of my closest friends. Hopefully you’ll get to meet him- he’d love you.” She gave him a shy smile.

“Right now.. it’s looking like I’ve got a pretty good chance of becoming VP of the Central City branch.”

She reached over to squeeze his hand. “I’m so proud of you. I know you’ve always dreamed of that life, and I can only imagine how much work you’ve put in to achieve it.”

“I haven’t really told anyone.. but I’m hoping one day to start my own business. I’ve got a pretty great position at Stellmoor, but there’s so much more I’d like to do.” 

“I have no doubt you can do it.” And for some reason, he believed her. Though, after all the ways he had failed her, how could she have so much faith in him?

“Is living in the city everything you thought it would be?” He was sure he caught a twinge of regret in her voice.

“The energy, the life, the opportunities… it’s indescribable. I really love it.” He paused as he took another bite of his food. “But as great as it is, it’s not _everything_. It’s a lot lonelier. You can be walking down a street with hundreds of people, but they’re all still just a blur, and at the end of the day you only have yourself.” He realized just how sad he sounded.

“I think I did that to myself though. When I got all my promotions, it felt great, really. But I think it would have been a hundred times better if I still had all of you guys to share it with. I think that was my biggest mistake. So now, I’m going to work on balancing it. Try to have the best of both words.” His smile got a little brighter. 

Felicity nodded slowly before hesitantly speaking. 

“You know… maybe around a year after you left? I went to find you.” He looked up from his food in shock. She gave him a sad smile. “I used my magic and tracked you down.” She exaggeratingly wiggled her fingers.

“I got off the train at Central City- and it was amazing. Sherwood is beautiful, no doubt about it, but the city lights. It felt like there was magic in the air, you know?” She was gazing out across the empty plains, clearly getting lost in her memory.

“But- you never came to me?” He choked out; his chest hurting at the thought that he could have been reunited with her years earlier.

“I went on a rash impulse. When I got there, I thought that you might not appreciate seeing me, since you didn’t really try to keep in touch, or say goodbye.” Her tone didn’t waiver, no longer showing anger at his abrupt absence.

She lowered her head as she heard him sigh. 

“You know I would have loved to see you.” 

“I know.” She began picking at the grass. “But then I had to get out of there… I realized if I stayed a moment longer, there was a chance I would never leave.” 

“Why are you so afraid?” She looked up at him questioningly. “I just don’t understand, what’s holding you back?”

She sighed. “It’s complicated. My mom needs me right now… I have plenty of time to go chase my dreams later on.” 

He shook his head, grabbing her hand. “How long are you going to use that excuse for? I’m aware I don’t know everything, but I do know that your mom would want you to be happy.” 

“You don’t understand, she was broken before I came back! I can’t just leave her again. She’s not ready to be alone.” 

“So you think she wants you to put your life on hold? That she doesn’t feel responsible for holding you back? I love your mom, and we both know how strong of a woman she is. She lives in a town full of people who love her. And you don’t have to follow my stupid path and cut her out.”

She wrapped her fingers around his, leaning against him for support.

“You know, Starling City isn’t that far away. You could easily come visit her with an hour train ride, or vice versa.” He said, his mind whirring at the possibilities.

They sat in comfortable silence while she thought over his words. “I want to create tech. I want my name in history books, I want to help make the world a better place doing something I’m good at, and I want to do it surrounded by the people I love.” 

He smiled, placing a soft kiss in her hair. “And I know you can do it.” 

And that was the moment he realized he was in trouble, because it turns out? He was definitely still madly in love with his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

“I want to go to college.” His gaze switched from the TV to Thea, sitting on the couch next to him. She gave him a nervous smile, unsure of what his response would be.

“That’s great, Speedy.” He smiled, beyond impressed by his not-so-little sister. “Where are you looking in to?” He asked, eager to help.

“I was looking into SCU and CCU.” She replied, still hesitant. He nodded in agreement.

“Starling and Central are both really great schools. What are you thinking of studying?” She smiled shyly.

“I actually really want to go into fashion.” He could definitely see it. He nodded thoughtfully.

“Then both of those schools would be especially good for you…”

They ended up spending the rest of the afternoon talking about options, with her talking through her thought process. He even gave her some ideas for her application essays. Eventually though, he couldn’t ignore her ever present nerves and hesitance.

“Alright Speedy, I give. Can you explain why you look the way you looked when you broke my Green Arrow action figure?” She blinked at him, before finally finding her nerve. She tried to smile, though it came out more like a grimace.

“I just… I feel like college is a hard topic for you. Now that I’m looking into it, I get so excited, and I feel terrible that you never got the chance when you were my age.” He swallowed, surprised by his sister’s compassion. She sure had grown up.

“I’m so proud of you, Thea. What happened was in the past, but I don’t regret any of it. It’s what made me who I am today.” He paused thoughtfully, “besides, I got to go to college eventually.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, but from your stories, you didn’t really get the experience. You were working, and trying to survive!” She grabbed his hands. “It’s just unfair. And I feel guilty that I’m getting so much more freedom than you ever did.” 

He shook his head, pulling her in for a hug. “Don’t. You deserve it. And we’re both turning out alright, so don’t feel guilty, okay?” He felt her nod against his chest. They sat in silence for a moment before she finally pulled back. 

“It’s the past… but I need to know. Why did you leave?” She asked softly.

He stiffened, not ready to reveal his knowledge. He should have known it would have come up sooner or later.

He ran his hand down his face before shaking his head.

“Thea… things were just strained and-“

“Cut it with the bull, Ollie. You left everyone you cared about behind. People don’t do that without good reason.” She crossed her arms, her face set in determination. “I’m seventeen. You can tell me the truth now, I can handle it.”

“Thea, you need to let this go.” His voice was low with stubbornness, sure that the truth would ruin her.

“No! You abandoned me. I think I deserve to know why!” Her voice was rising, as he shook his head as he started pacing. “Fine. Maybe I’ll just pull a you, and leave. Maybe you’ll never hear from me again!”

He turned to look at her in shock, but before he could even open his mouth, his mother interrupted.

“What is going on?” Neither chose to reply, filling the room with tense silence. Moira looked between the two, crinkling her brows in confusion. “Can’t we get along for just a few more days?”

Thea ignored her mother’s plea for peace, instead asking, “Don’t you want to know why he left us, mom?” The silence had her gaping, turning to look at her mother.

“You know, don’t you?” She threw her arms in the air, “What is so terrible that you won’t tell me?”

Moira stepped closer, nervously tugging on her sweater.

“It’s time I’m honest. We all deserve a fresh start.” She looked at Thea, tears forming in her eyes.

“Mom, why are you looking at me like that?” She nervously looked between Oliver and her mother.

Moira sighed, before finally deciding to bite the bullet. “Thea, your father and I weren’t always happily married. And we made some foolish decisions. But it doesn’t change anything.” Thea took a step away from them, understanding immediately dawning in her eyes.  
“Oh my God. Dad. Dad wasn’t..?”

Moira slowly shook her head.

“And you knew?!” Her head whipped to Oliver, her finger pointing accusingly. 

“Thea- it doesn’t change a-“

“No! You do not get to say that. You knew about this. You’ve known for five years. It made you leave us! And I’m supposed to think this doesn’t change anything?” She curled her arms around her body defensively as she stepped backwards towards the door. 

“I’ve been lied to my whole life?” She asked, her voice breaking. Oliver tried to step forward, but she held a hand up, making him stop. 

“I will never forgive you. Either of you.” And with that, she turned, briskly leaving the house with a loud slam of the door. 

They stood in silence, before his mom’s sob finally broke him from his reverie. He went to hold her in his arms, trying to keep his thoughts positive.

“It’s going to be okay. She’ll calm down, and, eventually, she’ll forgive us. She has to.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thea hadn’t calmed down. At least, she hadn’t in the last seven or so hours. She hadn’t answered any calls, and when Oliver had finally caved to call Roy, he hadn’t heard from her either. Darkness was settling in, and they were worried for her safety. 

“We need her home. Even if she hasn’t forgiven us, it’s dangerous out there.” Moira said as she paced. 

He nodded in agreement. “Do you have any idea where she could be?”

She shook her head. “Maybe we should call the cops?” She asked, but he shook his head. He had a better idea.

“She’s had enough time on her own. I know how to find her.” And with that, he grabbed his keys, booking it out of the house. 

It was a short drive to Felicity’s house, directions coming to him as easily as writing his own name. And without thought, he was nervously knocking on her door.

“Well, look at you! So handsome and grown up!” He hadn’t been expecting Felicity’s mom to answer the door.

“Mrs. Smoak, it’s great to see you again.” She pulled him in for a tight hug. Since he had been practically attached to the hip with Felicity growing up, he had been fairly close to the older blonde as well. “You look great.”

“Oh shush, you’re going to make this grown woman blush.” He took a moment to fully take her in. She looked tired, and had lost much of the crazy energy she used to have. But she still managed to offer him a tired smile, and he knew she was on the road to recovery. “Now, you won’t go breaking my little girl’s heart again, right?” She said it with a smile, but he could still recognize the hard glint in her eyes.

“No, ma’am. I may have to go back to the city, but I’ll definitely be around. You won’t be getting rid of me.” She laughed, pulling him into the house. 

“Oliver?” Felicity had come down, dressed in simple sweatpants and a tank top. She seemed to register the distress on his face, and quickly rushed to him. “Are you okay? What happened?” She asked as she quickly checked him over for some type of physical injury.

“Dear, sit down. Let me go grab you some water.” Donna said, as she swept out of the room.

He didn’t respond, just pulling her in for a quick hug. “I need your help.”

“Anything.” She responded immediately. Her willingness to help pulled on his heartstrings, as he let out a long sigh.

“You’re still good with tech things, right? Can you please help me find Thea?” He grew nervous at her silence, but not a moment later she was nodding and then running up to her room.

In less than a minute, she was back sitting by him and opening up her laptop. 

“Alright. She has her cell on her?” He quickly nodded. “Good. I’m gonna ping her phone, and that should lead us right to her.” Her fingers moved quickly over her keys, and he sat back to watch in amazement. He nearly missed Donna coming back to set down two glasses of water before excusing herself and heading upstairs.

He softly called out a thank you, which she responded with just a smile and nod.

“You want to tell me why Thea ran off?” Felicity asked quietly, without taking her eyes off the screen.

“Not particularly.” He responded quietly, before deciding that she at least deserved an explanation. 

“I left because- The reason I left was…” He paused when he felt her hand fall over his.

“It’s okay, Oliver. You don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready.”

He swallowed, before shaking his head.

“My parents were unfaithful to each other, and Thea… Robert was not her biological father.” He heard her soft sigh, and she slowly began rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb, offering comfort.

“I found out the night he died. And I was so angry. I was angry that they had lied for all those years. I was angry that they were forcing me to stay here, when they themselves had been so unhappy. I was just. So. Angry.” He bit out. 

“But I came back, and my mother and I patched things up… and we agreed that we shouldn’t tell Thea. It would destroy her.” 

“Thea isn’t young and naïve anymore, Oliver. She isn’t soft and breakable. She’s wise and independent, and she’s gone through so much and has come out incredibly strong. Of course she’s angry.” He pulled his hand away from hers, dragging it through his hair in stress.

“But she also loves you like crazy, Oliver. It may take some time, but she will forgive you. You and your mother. You’re her family.” She said, shrugging. 

“I know she needs time, but it’s getting dark and I don’t want her out there alone.” 

Felicity nodded, turning back to her computer. It took another three minutes before her hand flew up in a fist pump.

“Yes! I got her.” She said, grinning. Despite his terrible mood, Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle, infatuated with how adorable she was.

“I know exactly where she is.” She said, pushing the glasses up on her nose. She closed her laptop before offering a hand to help Oliver up. 

“Let me get her, okay? Seeing you might just piss her off more.” She said, offering a small smile.

He nodded before she turned to go back to her room. “I just need to change real fast!” She called over her shoulder before she disappeared. 

He began to pace, eager to make sure his sister was safe.

“I’m sure everything will work out, dear.” He turned as Donna slowly made her way down the steps. She patted him on the shoulder, “the Queen women are incredibly strong.”

He gave her a grateful smile. “As are the Smoak women.” Her grin widened, nodding in agreement.

“Hell yeah we are.” She quickly glanced at the stairs. “If only you could convince Felicity of that.” 

“I know it’s late, but I’m very sorry for your loss.”

“I am too.” She said softly, before looking at him seriously. “I didn’t take his death very well. And I will be forever grateful to have such an amazing daughter, willing to drop everything to take care of little old me. But I’m better now. I go to a therapy group, and I’m starting to get into my old hobbies again.” She held up a brightly painted plate, splotched with random colors. 

“See? I’m back to painting!” She said, laughing. “And Felicity needs to get back to having a life of her own. She’s capable of so much, ya know? I want her to get out of here, explore life a little. So, Oliver dear. You wanna make up for your disappearing act? Make sure she gets out of here, okay?” 

He looked at her in shock, Felicity’s loud steps finally drawing him back. He quickly nodded, earning a bright smile before Felicity was standing between them, ready to trek out. 

“Bye mom! I’ll be back soon.” She said, quickly kissing her on the cheek before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the house.

“You head home, I’ll bring Thea back as soon as I can, okay? Don’t worry.” 

He nodded, unable to voice his gratitude. Before she got into her car, he stopped her, pulling her in so he could place a gentle kiss to her forehead, softly muttering a thank you.

“Of course. You guys are family.” And with that, she closed her car door, quickly pulling out of the drive way and heading off. 

He watched her drive away before climbing into his own car and returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

She found Thea, sitting on a swing at the elementary school park. Her face was downcast, but the crunch of Felicity’s boots had her looking up with a frown.

“How did you find me?” She asked, digging her foot into the bark covering the park. 

Felicity shrugged as she lowered herself into the neighboring swing. “Your brother was a complete mess and came to me for help. I assisted him with my magical hands.” She winked and wiggled her fingers before realizing what she said.

“I mean, tech wise! I made magic with my tech, pinging your phone! I did not use these hands to help him with anything else!” Her ramble earned a soft chuckle from Thea.

“Ew.” Was all she said, resulting in Felicity sticking out her tongue.

“I know you probably wanted more time alone, I just wanted to make sure you were safe.” She offered her extra jacket to Thea, considering the breeze was picking up. Thea accepted it gratefully, and they spent the next few minutes in silence, Felicity understanding her hesitance to talk.

“Not many people know this.. but my dad? He wasn’t my biological father.” She paused as she noticed Thea freeze. Taking a deep breath, she continued. “He left before I was even born. I wasn’t enough to keep him around. But ultimately I’m glad he skipped out. Cause then my mom met Randy, and he was my dad, through and through. He raised me, he loved me, saw all my birthdays, came to graduation. No matter what a paternity test might tell me, _he_ was my dad.” 

She felt Thea’s hand grab hers, squeezing it lightly in support. “I had no idea.” Thea said softly, looking at her with wide eyes. 

Felicity chuckled while trying to blink away the tears from her eyes. It had been awhile since she had talked about her late father. “Not many do. We moved here right after they married, so most just assumed. And like I said, Randy was my dad. I was proud to share that.” She shrugged lightly, still holding on to Thea’s hand. 

They sat in comforting silence, both quickly losing track of time, until Thea finally broke it. 

“My dad used to take me here all the time. Even after I stopped going to this school. This park was our little safe-haven away from home. If I got into a fight with mom or Ollie, dad would sneak me out here, and he would push me on these swings for hours.”

Thea sniffed, clearly trying to fight back tears.

“But… he’s not really my dad, is he?” She asked softly, refusing to look up at Felicity.

“Your dad would be rolling in his grave if he heard you, Thea.” She said, reaching out to grab her hand lightly. 

“It doesn’t matter that you might not share your DNA with him, Robert raised you, and loved you with all he had. No matter what, he was your dad. Not some random man out there. Nope, he was just your sperm donor. And best case – maybe you can find this mystery man, and you’ll be lucky enough to experience _two_ dads.” Felicity smiled softly, squeezing her hand in support. 

“But it means… I’m not even a Queen. Oliver is only my half brother!” Thea sobbed out, her shoulders shaking. 

“Are you kidding? You’re as Queen as they come!” Felicity retorted. “Look at you. You’ve had so many hardships come your way, but you always end up on top. You have a heart of gold, you’re loyal, almost to a fault, and this,” she said, tapping Thea’s head, “is not just a hat rack.”

That finally earned a loud laugh from Thea, as she threw herself into Felicity’s arms. Finally pulling away, Thea crossed her arms in a pout.

“I’m still angry that they lied to me, though.” Felicity nodded in understanding.

“They probably shouldn’t have done that. But if it helps… they definitely did it out of love.” Thea snorted in disbelief. 

“I know, I know, not their best decision. But they did it with you in mind. They just didn’t want to lose you. Much like how you’re scared of losing them, just cause you have this silly notion in your head that you’re not family.” 

Thea nodded thoughtfully. “Did you know?” She asked, scared to hear the answer.

“No, I didn’t. But what I _do_ know? Is that your dad loved you. Whether he knew the truth or not, though I suspect he did, doesn’t change the way he felt about you. For goodness sakes, he would push you on this swing for hours! That’s dedication.” 

Thea giggled before Felicity went on. “I don’t know if you remember, but when you were young, you broke your arm. I’m pretty sure your dad was on a business trip all the way in Central City, yet somehow he made it back in less than a day to get to you.”

Thea nodded, a soft smile on her face. “I do remember. Even though I had one perfectly working arm left, he insisted on spoon feeding me ice cream.” 

Felicity chuckled, imagining the scene clearly in her head. “I forgot how similar your brother and your dad were. Oliver actually did that for me once.” 

Thea nudged her shoulder, grin growing wide. “I’m pretty sure Ollie would do _anything_ for you.” 

Even in the darkening evening, her blush stood out. “Oh shush.” 

They sat for a bit longer, with Thea leaning on her shoulder. 

“I don’t know about you, but it’s freezing out here. And I know you’ve been here a lot longer. Let’s get you back?” 

She hesitantly nodded. “I don’t know if I’m quite ready though. I’m still upset, and I need time…”

“And I’m sure they’ll give you that. I think they just want to make sure you’re home and safe. But they’re not going to make you do anything you don’t want to.” She paused, “and if it gets to be too much, you know you can come stay with me.”

Finally, she agreed, following Felicity to the car with a smile. They rode in silence, Thea tensing when they pulled up to the house.

“Will you come in with me?” She asked nervously, not ready to face her family.

“Of course,” Felicity replied, killing the engine and swiftly getting out of the car. “Let’s go save your brother from having a heart attack.”

They had just stepped through the door when Thea was swept into a hug by Oliver, Moira quickly following. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she said, quieting their concerns. She quickly stepped out of their embrace, slowly backing towards the stairs.

“I just- I just need some time and space, okay?” At Moira’s slow nod, Thea all but ran up the stairs, pausing for just a moment to turn. “Mom?” Moira eagerly looked up. “Can I still do your hair for the wedding?” She asked shyly.

“Of course, honey. Absolutely.” The tension in the room eased as Thea offered a small smile before turning around and leaving for her room.

“Thank you, Felicity. I honestly cannot thank you enough.” Moira said, before heading off to her own room with tears in her eyes.” 

The moment Moira was out of the room, Oliver grabbed her hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

“You’re incredible. Thank you. Thank you so much. I think you just saved my whole family.” He said, his voice low. 

She rolled her eyes, “Oliver, you can cut the dramatics- though I am glad I could help.” 

“I _am_ serious though. When she stormed out… I wasn’t sure she would ever forgive us. But now- now it looks like there’s a chance.”

“She’s definitely heading in that direction. But I didn’t do much, just pointed some things out. She was always going to forgive you. She loves you.”

“Stop denying how remarkable you are Felicity.” He said, grinning cheekily.

“Huh. Well thank you for remarking on it.” She said, stepping forward to give him a hug. She had only meant to keep it short and sweet, but he tightened his hold on her, keeping her there for a long minute. 

He finally pulled his head back, but kept her firmly in his grasp. They were standing so close, their height difference being the only thing keeping their faces apart. He slowly dipped his head lower as she unconsciously licked her lips.

There was no denying her feelings for the incredible man holding her. Sure, she pretty much hated him after he abandoned her, but there was a fine line between love and hate. She wasn’t sure she had ever wanted to kiss anyone so badly, she thought, as she tilted her head up, closing her eyes. 

Just as she was sure she would feel the pressure of his lips against hers, she felt his hands drop, and the warmth of his body disappearing. Blinking, she looked at him in confusion. 

“I’m so sorry Felicity.” He said, running his hand through his hair, looking at her with despair. “I can’t.” 

She stumbled back, feeling her face heat in embarrassment. “Right. I’m sorry, I don’t know how I read that situation so wrong. Sorry, I’m just gonna- I’m gonna go.”

He grabbed her wrist before she could even move.

“Wait! You don’t understand, let me explain.” He pleaded. But she didn’t want to hear it. She didn’t want any awkward apologies, didn’t want to face unrequited feelings. So she tugged her hand out of his, storming towards the door to throw it open. She had to get out before any tears escaped. 

She wasn’t expecting the man standing at the other side of the door, arms the size of – she couldn’t even figure out a way to aptly describe them, looking suave in a nice suit. Or, the gorgeous brunette, dressed to the nines, poised to knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO IS AT THE DOOOR? You guys are all smart, I'm pretty sure you'll guess it ;)  
> If you have the time, I'd love it if you could let me know what you're thinking! Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn’t let her leave. He just had to explain. There was no use denying his feelings for Felicity, but he was technically still with Laurel… He couldn’t taint his relationship with Felicity letting it start with a lie, and Laurel deserved better. But Felicity seemed determined to ignore him, marching to the door.

He wracked his brain, trying to come up with something, when he heard an unexpected voice from the door.

“Hi, I’m looking for Oliver Queen?”

His head whipped to the door, shocked to see John and Laurel standing there, looking at Felicity curiously.

“Laurel?” He choked out, not believing his eyes. No no no, Felicity was going to..

“Ollie!” Laurel exclaimed, walking past a frozen Felicity to get to him. She hugged him, giving him a quick kiss while he stood still, his panic keeping him from moving.

“What are you doing here?” He managed to ask, his mind racing, as he took in Felicity’s confused and devastated face. 

“I missed you.” She shrugged, and then nodded towards John. “And John and I agreed that we were curious about your hometown, so we decided to surprise you. Is everything okay?” She asked, pulling away. She followed his eyes, finally taking note of the woman still standing at the door.

“Hi, I’m Laurel Lance, Oliver’s girlfriend.” She said, holding out a hand. 

He watched as Felicity’s eyes darted towards him, her face quickly going blank. She tried to smile, though it turned out more of a grimace, before she took the offered hand.

“Felicity. And I’m nobody.” She shook her head. “I mean, I’m not nobody. But, I’m nobody of importance. Just an old family friend.”

Her ramble earned a smile from John, prompting him to greet her as well. “John Diggle.” He was met with a more genuine smile, as Felicity seemed to recognize the name. She still refused to look at Oliver however.

“Ollie, is someone..?” Thea emerged from the stairs, quickly followed by his mother. He sighed, feeling a headache coming on. He was not prepared for this.

“Mom, Thea, this is Laurel and John, from Central City.” He said, gesturing to the two guests. He saw John cross his arms, observing Oliver carefully. He could always tell when something was up.

“Oh! It’s nice to meet you.” Moira said, reaching out to shake both their hands.

“Sorry to come unannounced, ma’am,” John said, glancing quickly towards Laurel before looking back at her. “We just wanted to see Oliver.”

“And we wouldn’t want to miss your wedding.” Laurel added in eagerly, putting Oliver on alert.

“Maybe we can get some ideas for our own,” she continued, grabbing onto his hand. He tensed, wondering how his night went from realizing Felicity was the love of his life, to having Laurel pop marriage on him.

“What?” Thea interrupted, narrowing her eyes at Laurel before quickly glancing at Felicity. Felicity, all the meanwhile, was avoiding eye contact with everyone, keeping her eyes on a random picture hanging on the wall.

Trying to avoid a confrontation, Oliver stepped in. “Thea, this is Laurel. My _girlfriend_.” The words left a strange taste on his tongue, but Thea understood, nodding slowly.

“Thea, it’s so nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.” Laurel said, trying to connect.

“Good.” Thea huffed, turning to glare at Oliver.

Laurel looked around the house, nodding slightly. “Sherwood isn’t like what I expected. It’s so… _quaint_.” He was pretty sure he saw Felicity twitch from the corner of his eye. “Your home is lovely.”

“Thank you dear,” Moira said, smiling softly to reduce the awkwardness..

“Glad it meets your standards.” Thea bit out. “I’m going to bed. Nice meeting you.” She said before spinning around and stomping up the stairs.

“Sorry, she’s had a really tough day.” Oliver said as an awkward silence surrounded the room. Laurel had enough sense to look bashful.

“Well, I’m so glad you could take time from your busy schedules to make it out here. We have a few extra rooms you are free to take. Tomorrow’s a fairly busy day, so I best be off to bed. It was nice meeting you.” Moira offered a polite smile before following her daughter.

“I’m just gonna..” Felicity pointed behind her at the door, “get out of your way. Nice meeting you.” She managed to take one step back before she was stopped once again.

“Wait!” All heads turned to Laurel. “The night is still young, and John and I haven’t had the chance to eat yet. Why don’t we all go out to grab a quick dinner? I’d love to hear any childhood stories about Oliver.” She grinned, squeezing his hand. 

Dinner? With Felicity _and_ Laurel? It was a disaster in the making, and he needed more time to sort out his feelings.

“Well it’s getting fairly late, and I’m sure she’s tire-“

“Sure. You guys are important to Oliver, I’d love to get to know you all better.” He could tell the smile she pasted on was strained, but he wasn’t surprised that she was trying. Even if she hated his dates in high school, she always put in effort to make peace, for Oliver’s sake. And here she was, still loyal to a fault. He didn’t deserve it.

“I think I know a place you guys would enjoy. It has really great...” He watched her blonde ponytail flick as she turned to lead the group out the door, waving her hands wildly as she described the restaurant she had in mind.

He shook his head as he quietly followed behind them, his eyes flickering from the back of Felicity’s head, to Laurel’s. Was he willing to give up the life he was currently living, after working so hard? For his family? For his friends? For Felicity? His answer came instantly. _Yes_. 

But now was not the time for hasty decisions, he needed more time to think it through, and lay out a plan. So for now, he nodded along, taking note of Felicity’s directions to a nearby diner. 

“Felicity shouldn’t have to drive alone. John, why don’t you go with her?” Laurel urged. Oliver looked at her in surprise.

“Why don’t we all drive together? We have enough space.” 

Felicity shook her head, before tilting it in a manner only Felicity could pull off. “I should drive separately. So I can head straight home afterwards.” She looked at John, offering a welcome but shy smile. “I wouldn’t mind the company though, Mr. Diggle.”  
John smiled, offering his arm out to Felicity. She took it easily, as they made their way to her car. “You can just call me Digg…” Oliver heard him say, as Laurel pulled him to his own car. 

They got in silently; as he started the engine and began following the directions Felicity had given him.

Minutes passed before Laurel broke the silence. “So.” He kept his eyes on the road. She waited a beat. “You don’t seem all that thrilled to see me here.” From the corner of his eye, he saw she had crossed her arms, eyes focused out the window.

He let out a sigh. “I just wasn’t expecting you, that’s all.” Tension filled the car, the low music from the radio doing nothing to ease the atmosphere. 

“Doesn’t seem like you missed me much.” He could see her pout in the reflection from the window. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, trying to tamper his irritation. 

“I’m sorry, Laurel. A lot has been going on with my family, and I didn’t have time to think of much else. It’s been five years since I’ve last seen them.” 

“It didn’t seem like you cared about them all that much in Central City.” He didn’t think it was possible to grip the wheel any tighter. But before he could even respond, she switched the topic. “You’ve been gone for nearly a week and you’ve barely kept in touch with me. I guess disappearing is a skill for you.” She spit out bitterly.

Switching topics? Two could play at that game. “Why did you tell everyone we were planning our own wedding?” He huffed out.

“ _Because_ Ollie! That’s where our relationship is _supposed_ to be headed. It’s the next step!”

Thankfully, they had finally pulled up to the diner. He quickly shut off the engine, murmuring a “we’ll talk later” before opening the door. The tension he had been feeling nearly vanished when he heard Felicity’s laughter. His eyes followed the sound until he found her and John getting out of her car. She was nearly bent over in laughter while Diggle just grinned, clearly charmed.

“Lyla sounds amazing!” She said, as she made eye contact with Oliver, gesturing towards the restaurant. He felt Laurel grab his hand as they all made their way inside. 

“You and her would definitely get along well.” John supplied, looking at Oliver curiously when he nearly cringed as Laurel clung to his arm. Oliver ignored his questioning gaze, silently sliding into the booth instead. 

They made quick work of ordering and fell into easy chatter, Oliver finally starting to relax. He was rather impressed with how easily Felicity dodged questions, keeping the conversation focused on John and Laurel, though she did reveal some embarrassing childhood stories as they ate their food.

“I did break his leg once,” she revealed, blushing slightly. To answer their questioning looks, she shrugged. “I really wanted to be a power ranger, and he was willing to be my villain.” 

When the laughter finally died down, Laurel managed to ask what Felicity did for a living. Seeing her hesitance, Oliver quickly chimed in. 

“Felicity’s quite the genius. She went to MIT and has independently made impressive advances in her field for computer science. Some which have been implemented at Stellmoor.” 

She looked up at him in shock. “I never told you that.” 

He shrugged, smirking. “You didn’t have to. I may not be as skilled as you, but I _do_ know how to use Google.” 

Before she could respond, John cut in. “Wait a minute. Felicity. As in Felicity _Smoak_?” She nodded, raising a curious brow as he shook his head in amusement. “Damn. These small towns sure know how to make ‘em.” He turned to Oliver, excitedly gesturing to Felicity. 

“Ms. Smoak here was pretty popular. I remember Stellmoor was gunning pretty hard for you, with other competitors like Wayne and Luthor.” She blushed under his praise. “We were disappointed when you passed on our offer.”

“My family needed me.” She said softly, her eyes quickly flickering to Oliver’s and then away. His eyes were locked on her face, and without even looking he could feel Laurel’s hardening gaze. 

A ringing phone broke the silence, making Felicity jump. She quickly reached into her pocket to glance at her phone before smiling apologetically to the group. “I’m sorry, I need to head out. It was really nice meeting you both. I’ll see you all at the wedding.” And moving like a whirlwind, she was suddenly gone. 

This was his chance. He quickly excused himself and made his way to Felicity’s car.

“Felicity! Wait!” He saw her freeze, already seated in her car. She looked at him hesitantly, and he could plainly see the hurt she had been trying to hide all night. She reluctantly rolled the window down for him.

“Felicity, let me explain-“

“It’s fine.” She held up a hand to stop him from continuing. “You don’t owe me anything.” He stepped back, surprised by the cold tone in her voice. She stared at her steeling wheel for a moment, before snapping, throwing open the car door.

She stepped out, glaring at him. “You know what, no.” Slamming the car door, she took another step closer. “I was doing _fine_. I was moving on. I thought I was happy!” Her eyes began tearing up, though she quickly wiped them away.

“But then you had to come rolling back here, to our ‘quaint little town’ and flip things all up again! You just- you just had to bring these _feelings_ back, didn’t you?!” She moved to shove him, though she was unable to make him budge. “You’re such a selfish, self-centered, asshole!” She punctuated each insult with a punch to his chest. He stood there, taking each hit. He would be lying if he said her tears didn’t hurt more than her fists. 

“God dammit Oliver, you should have told me.” But now the anger was gone… and she just sounded broken. The heartbreak in her voice was like a swift punch to the gut, and he was left breathless. 

He wanted to hold her, to tell her he felt the same way he was sure she was feeling. But he knew it was the wrong time, and that she wouldn’t take the news well. All he could manage was a choked out “I’m so sorry.” 

She took a step back, holding a hand out to stop him. “You’ve been saying that a lot lately. Whatever. I mean, why would you tell me, anyways? We’ve only been ‘friends’ for days.” She sighed, wiping away the last of her tears. “You’re leaving in a few days anyway. We should just go back to the way things were before.” She tiredly re-opened her car door. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, panicked.

“We already survived five years without our friendship. We’ll do just fine.” And with that, she closed her door, quickly starting her car and driving away.

He slowly made his way back into the diner, glad that they had been seated on the other side, and his company hadn’t seen the argument.

He had messed up, no doubt about it. And Felicity had been right, he had been nothing but selfish lately. While he had been trying to decide between his two lives, she had been left dangling, which was completely unfair. She deserved better. 

But he wasn’t going to give up on her. Not after all this time apart, and finding out that she had felt the same things. Yes, she deserved better. And though he was pretty sure he could never deserve her, he was going to try for the rest of his life.

“Everything alright man?” Digg asked, clearly worried.

“Yeah, of course.” He mindlessly replied as he settled back into his seat. 

They finished eating in silence, the tension slowly returning. When time came for the bill, he were surprised to learn that Felicity had already covered them on her way out. He couldn’t hide his smile when he thought of her generosity. 

As the three of them drove back, Laurel tried to make peace. “Do you think you could show me around town tomorrow? I’d love to see how you grew up.”

He nodded, glancing at John to see if he was in.

“Sorry, I’ll have to pass. We left spur of the moment, so there are some things I need to take care of.” John replied apologetically. Oliver shrugged, and listened to Laurel update him on work for the rest of the ride home.

As they entered the bedroom, he restlessly ran his hand through his hand. “Look, Laurel. We need to talk.” 

She shook her head. “I’m exhausted. Tomorrow, please?”

He let out a sigh, conceding and settling for a sleepless night. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So… that’s it?” Laurel asked as she raised her coffee for a sip. She gazed around the town square, taking in the traditional buildings and milling shoppers. 

“Yep. That was the grand tour of Sherwood.” He shrugged, glancing around as well. He had spent the morning showing Laurel around town. They had stopped by the high school, and he had shown her some of the town gems, but other than that, he decided to keep some of his old haunts sacred. He didn’t think she would understand. 

“Is that Felicity?” He followed Laurel’s sharp gaze to see Felicity entering Tech Village, wearing her usual uniform. He nodded, observing her carefully. Her walk was missing her usual pep, and she seemed fairly tired. Maybe she hadn’t gotten enough sleep? He couldn’t help but feel responsible. He was broken out of his musings by Laurel.

“She works at your local Tech Village?” She asked incredulously. 

“Yeah, she runs the whole place.” He answered, still distracted as he watched Felicity through the display windows. It was like he could sense her sadness from buildings away. He glanced down at his phone; contemplating if he should text her. He shook his head. She had clearly needed space. And for now, he would give that to her.

He immediately tensed when he heard Laurel scoff. “What?” He asked, turning his hard gaze on her. 

“Nothing.” She responded, looking back at Felicity before she stood up from her chair. “Let’s head back since there’s nothing more to do.”

They returned to a silent house, with Diggle locked in his room finishing up work, and his mother and sister out finalizing the last details before the wedding for the next day. They settled on the couch, letting the TV fill in the silence. 

“I can see why you wanted out of this town so badly.” She commented casually during a commercial break. Turning to look at him, she patted his cheek, “If you hadn’t worked so hard, you could have ended up like Felicity.” He immediately pulled away, disgust lighting his features.

“Excuse me?” He clenched his hands. “What do you mean, ‘end up like Felicity’?” 

She narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. “I just meant… Ollie. You made her out to be some kind of _genius_ last night, and she just works at a tech retail store? I get that you were close growing up, but it’s just interesting to see how your ambition and drive has set you so far apart from your peers.” 

He stood up angrily. “You don’t understand. You don’t know anything about Felicity or the things she has going on in her life.”

Laurel scoffed, “And you do? Ollie. You haven’t seen the girl in five years!” 

“And that is something I will regret for the rest of my life.” He bit back bitterly, feeling the guilt creep back in. Laurel let out a sigh, resting her face in her palms.

“Oliver. You don’t need to feel guilt for the success you’ve achieved with your hard work. It’s not your fault that not everyone has your drive.”

He shook his head. “Success comes from hard work _and_ pure luck. If I hadn’t met John… I would have none of this. Don’t put her down for something you have no understanding of.”

“Then help me understand!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Help explain what was worth giving up everything she had going!”

He took a deep breath, then two. “Family. Love. Loyalty. The list goes on.” He paused, preparing himself. He knew exactly what, and _who_ , he wanted, and he couldn’t drag this out any longer. “Laurel… I can’t do this anymore.” 

He was met with silence. She slowly stood, shaking her head. “Oliver I’m sorry for saying that about Felicity, I can see how much she means to you, but-“

“No, Laurel. This isn’t about Felicity- this is about us.” He gently took her hand. “You are beautiful, intelligent, and passionate. You- you deserve the world. I just can’t be the one to give it to you.” He dropped her hand and took a step back, giving her a moment.

She tried to follow his step, still determined as ever. “You’re all I want. Remember our plans? We’re the couple of the decade, Central City Royalty.” She gave him a watery smile. “Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

He shook his head. “I thought I did… but not anymore. I’m missing so much in my life. Coming home, I realized a few things about myself. And I can’t go back to the way things were. I’m sorry Laurel.” 

“Did you ever love me?” She laughed bitterly.

“Of course.” He responded honestly. “Just not in the way either of us wants. Not in the way you deserve.” He watched as she finally came to terms with what he was saying. He let out a breath as she nodded slowly, wiping away any tears that had leaked. 

“You’re in love with Felicity.” She stated, not even bothering to question it. 

He hesitated, not sure if admitting it would make it worse for her. But she read between the lines, understanding what the silence meant. 

“A rekindled first love, huh?” She asked, as she turned to make her way to his room to gather her things.

“I don’t think I ever stopped.” He murmured. He didn’t have to clarify that he meant loving Felicity. 

She let out a light laugh, not pausing to turn as she continued on, “I never stood a chance, did I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts!  
> The story is starting to wrap up, thanks for sticking with me!


	10. Chapter 10

Laurel left quickly, assuring Oliver that she was capable of riding the train back to Central by herself.

“Tell your family thanks for letting me stay, and congratulations to your mother.” He nodded, smiling at her. Although their relationship was coming to an end, he really had enjoyed his time with her. He’d always remember how she helped him grow during his time in Central City.

“Don’t be a stranger, okay?” He said as she leaned up to quickly peck his cheek. She nodded quickly before wishing him luck and entering her cab, quickly pulling away. 

He let out a long breath. Now he just had to figure out the rest of his life. Great.

“Was that Laurel leaving?” Diggle stood waiting for him the moment he reentered the house. He observed Oliver curiously, trying to figure out his mindset. He and Laurel had always gotten along, but they had never progressed beyond comfortable acquaintances. 

Oliver nodded and began rubbing his neck nervously. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you John.” He was surprised to see the older man genuinely smile.

“I know.” Oliver looked up in surprise, following John’s lead as he led them to sit on the stairs. “Do you remember the first thing I told you when we started working together?” 

Oliver let out a laugh. “Don’t fuck up kid?” Diggle glared at him, though his amusement was clear from his smirk. “You told me to know what I was working for.”

“And you told me you wanted to succeed. You said you never wanted to be trapped anywhere, ever again.” Oliver nodded slowly, his eyes lighting up with slow understanding. “I don’t know what else Central will do for you. Seems like you’ve reached your goal.” 

Oliver smiled, before it quickly fell again. “But I just don’t know what to do. My priorities have shifted, but I still love the kind of work I was doing. Does this mean I have to choose?”

“It wouldn’t be the hardest thing to have the best of both worlds, Oliver. It’s not rocket science. Starling City is only an hour away from here. You could visit much easier from there.” 

Oliver’s grins nearly split his face, as he realized all the potential at his feet. “I do think I might need a new base of operations.” John looked at him knowingly. “I’m not sure what more Stellmoor International can do for me… how does ‘Queen Consolidated’ sound to you?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m glad you’re here, son.” He felt a comforting clap on his back, as he looked up at the Groom of the day. He smiled, holding out his hand for a shake.

“Me too, Walter. Me too.” They both grinned, excited for what the day was going to bring. As he took in Walter, dressed in his fitting tux, Oliver shook his head disbelievingly. “I don’t know if I thanked you yet. For everything you did for my family while I was gone. And for making my mother so happy. I couldn’t be more excited for the both of you.” 

Walter just smiled knowingly. “Thank you for welcoming me into your family.” They stood silently, observing as the last preparations were put into place. Any moment and the guests would start arriving. “I look forward to seeing your happy ending, as well.” Walter said cryptically. He continued, after seeing Oliver’s questioning look. “Thea was rather vocal last night.”

Oliver let out a hefty chuckle, trying to fight a blush. After his talk with Diggle, Thea and his mother had come back to a fairly quiet house. After asking after Laurel and learning they she had left, Thea had literally bounced with joy. 

“Please please tell me Felicity is _finally_ gonna be part of the family!” Her excitement overshadowed her anger from the day before, as she twirled around the house, yelling about how cute their future children would be. Hesitant to anger her again, he simply mumbled about it being too soon, which Thea actively ignored.

But really. their kids would be _adorable_. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he thanked Walter before making his way to the doors, greeting the guests as they entered.

Many were shocked, but excited to see him, eager to hear his tales of the big city. He pasted on a smile, gave numerous hugs, and had his cheeks pinched way too many times before his eyes finally caught sight of her. 

She was breathtaking in a deep red dress, her hair let down in loose waves. His eyes immediately zoned in on her lips, a bold red, matching her dress flawlessly. He swallowed nervously as he made his way to her, his hands immediately clamming up like he was a teenager again. 

“Felicity.” She immediately turned to him, her smile quickly dropping. Despite her hesitance, he pulled her in for a hug, holding her close for longer than what was probably socially acceptable. He couldn’t help it. Maybe only one day of space was too short, but it seemed like enough time for him.

She finally pulled away, blushing lightly. “Oliver?” She looked at him curiously. Could she tell that something had changed? She was always in tune with him, so there was a high possibility that she was aware that he was buzzing with nervous energy. 

“You look beautiful,” He blurted out, eager to get some kind of reaction out of her.

She responded with a wary smile. “You do too. I mean – handsome. You look handsome.” She fumbled, blushing even more. When he didn’t reply, she looked around the filling foyer. “Where are Laurel and Digg?”

“Laurel actually went back to Central City. We broke up.” Was it wrong that he was smiling slightly, just happy to be in her presence? 

Her eyes cut to his in shock. “But I thought you were getting married? I’m sorry, that doesn’t matter. She seemed really nice, I’m sorry to hear that. ”

“Don’t be. I’ll always love her, but we weren’t right for each other.” He caught Felicity’s eye, trying to convey everything he was feeling. She looked away nervously. 

“I shouldn’t keep you any longer, you’ve got a line forming to greet you.” She nodded towards a hovering group of his mother’s friends. He sighed, squeezing her hand with a promise of talking to her soon. 

He didn’t leave his post for a while, until Thea finally came to fetch him. It was almost time.

He knocked gently on the dressing door, entering only when he heard his mother call him in. She immediately swept him into a hug, earning a laugh from him.

“You ready mom?” She took a step back, allowing him to see her in all her bridal glory. “You look incredible. Why didn’t you pass more attractive genes to me?” He joked as she shushed him.

She grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. “Oliver, I’m so glad you’re home. You don’t know how wonderful it’s been this past week, being surrounded by everyone I love.” 

He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. “Get used to it. I’m not exactly moving back to Sherwood. But, if everything works out, I’ll be a lot closer.” Moira nodded her head knowingly before there was a knock on the door, letting them know it was time. 

“Alright mom, let’s do this.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony passed in a blur, most things foggy after he had walked his mother down the aisle. He had stood by Walter, as Thea stood by Moira, giving him a view of all the guests. Felicity had been accurate in her initial assumption, as it seemed the entire town really was there. 

He remembered scanning the crowd, easily finding her sitting between Tommy and Diggle. She nearly immediately felt his gaze, turning her head to look at him before looking away. He had to hold back a sigh, and control the urge to just walk up to her and sweep her off her feet. Literally. 

After that, he split his time between watching his mother, and looking back at Felicity, until suddenly the ceremony was over and guests were being ushered to the reception where food and dancing were waiting. Thankfully, the family had already taken wedding pictures earlier in the day, allowing him to go straight back to mingling. Although his first stop was checking in on Felicity and Digg, he managed to pull himself away and catch up with some of his old friends.

Though he was quickly exhausted, he fought through until _finally_ it was time to dance. His first dance was with his mother, as she held on to him tightly and couldn’t stop repeating how happy she was that the family was back together.

Then he danced with Thea. “You know, I’m still pretty mad.” She pouted as he spun her around.

“I know. But you wouldn’t be my little sister if you weren’t” He teased with a wink. She laughed before her voice turned serious. “You’re not just gonna bail on us again, are you?” 

He shook his head, but before he could respond she continued. “Because just cause we have Walter now, doesn’t mean we’ll be okay if you just up and out of our lives again-“

“ _Thea_.” He twirled her around. “I’m not going anywhere. I might not be living here, but I’ll be close by. You’ll be dying to get rid of me in no time.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll deal with that when the time comes.” They swayed quietly for a few moments until she broke the silence again. “So.. last night I was raving in excitement for your future children.” She paused when she felt him tense. “I was unaware that things were weird between you and Felicity again.” He nodded slowly when she suddenly slapped the side of his head.

“Ollie! And here I was, thinking you had gotten smarter.” 

“I know, I know. I messed up.” He ignored her muttered ‘duh’. “I got so swept up in Felicity, and those feelings. I didn’t want to scare her away by telling her about Laurel. And then I was afraid of losing everything I had worked for… but then I realized they didn’t matter. And by that point, I didn’t want to end things with Laurel over the phone.” 

“And people think I’m the dramatic one in the family?” Thea teased, leading Oliver off the dance floor. “It’s a good thing Felicity is madly in love with you, or else you’d be a loner for life.”

He scoffed. “I’m pretty sure she actually hates me right now.” He tried to hide the sadness in his voice. 

“Well, yeah of course she’s pissed. You led her on-“ He tried to interrupt but his sister quickly shut him up, stuffing a crab cake in his mouth. “Doesn’t matter if you felt the same way. You were unavailable, and you led her on. As I was saying, of course she is hurt and angry. But she wouldn’t be this upset if she didn’t have feelings for you. So you can’t give up!” 

He smiled gratefully, placing a tender kiss to her head. “As great as this pep-talk was, and I do really appreciate it, it was a bit unnecessary. I had no intentions of letting her get away from me.” 

“Thank goodness. Now go get her, big brother. I need to go find Roy.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found her by the dessert table, carefully examining her options of chocolate covered strawberries.

“Rumor has it, they all taste the same.” His voice had her jumping in the air, and she glared at him as she placed her hand over her racing heart.

“Oliver!” He smiled innocently. “Are you trying to kill me?” She took a wary step away from him.

“Course not. Just trying to help a beautiful lady make the right choice for dessert.” He teased, trying to make her more comfortable.

She let out a sigh, looking down at the ground. “Look, I’m not sorry for how I acted the other day, I still stand by what I said.”

He nodded, looking at her thoughtfully. “Dance with me?” He held out a hand for her. She only looked at him incredulously.

“Are you listening to what I’m saying?

“I always do. But please, give me this one last dance.” He gave her the one look he knew she could never deny, and he felt a bolt of pleasure as she hesitantly took his outstretched hand.

He tried to ignore the knowing looks from his family and friends as they settled on the dance floor. He let out an inaudible sigh as Felicity looked anywhere but at him.

“I’m glad you didn’t apologize for the other night.” That finally got her attention, as her gaze immediately snapped to him. “You had every right to react that way. And I can never apologize enough for hurting you the way I did.”

Her gaze didn’t waver. “So why did you?”

This was his chance, to finally be completely honest. “Because spending time with you reminded me how madly in love I am. With you, only you.” She froze in his arms, immediately dropping her gaze and shaking her head. “I know you have no reason to believe me, after everything I’ve done. But I love you, I think I always have. So I didn’t tell you about Laurel, because I was afraid you’d leave.” 

He let out a humorless chuckle. “And I was too much of a coward to immediately break it off with Laurel, and lose the life I had worked so hard for.” 

“And now? Have you finally figured out what you want?” Felicity asked quietly. 

“And now I’ve realized- Nothing matters. Without family, friends… a home. None of it matters.” She nodded slowly, a blush finally adorning her face.

“I- I have some plans in motion. I’ll be moving to Starling City, so I’ll be close by. And I’ve been speaking with Digg, and we’re thinking of opening our own firm.”

“That sounds.. amazing. And very difficult.” She said, though he could still see a flash of approval in her eyes.

“Yes, it will be. But I’ve done the impossible before. And, with all of you so close by- I know I could do anything.” She smiled sweetly, and he felt his heart swell. “About what you said the other day. You were right. We did survive five years without each other. But that’s just it. We were only _surviving_. Not living. And if you’ll have me, I don’t want to have to survive another day without you.” 

He felt her begin to pull away, so he gently tightened his grip. “If you’ve decided that you don’t see me in that light... I’d be more than honored to just be your friend.” 

She finally looked up at him, and his breath hitched when he saw the tears in her eyes.

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “But we’re taking this friendship slow. You really hurt me, and it’s going to take some time for me to get over all this crap you’ve pulled… but my life is better with you in it.” 

He nodded eagerly, doing his best to not swoop in and finally kiss her. “We’ve been apart a long time, and we might be very different people at this point.” He tried to interrupt, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips. He had to restrain himself from biting it. “Plus, you and Laurel literally just broke up. You should have some time on your own to make sure this is exactly what you want.”

He nodded, agreeing with her though he already knew there was no chance in hell he was changing his mind. 

“Oh, and Oliver? I’m still very angry. You’re gonna have to work pretty hard for me to believe you’re worth all of this.” She innocently blinked up at him. “You pull anything like this again, running away or lying, not only will I ruin your credit score, but I will also drench all of your meals in endless sriacha.” She winked, earning a boisterous laugh from him. 

Despite what they had just agreed on, he couldn’t help it as he finally swooped down to steal a kiss from her fiery lips. He knew she didn’t particularly mind when she melted into his touch and let out a soft sigh. 

He barely heard the whoops and hollers from Tommy and Thea over his pounding, but finally happy, heart. He had found home. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time he returns to Sherwood after the wedding, he brings lunch for Felicity, and spends the rest of the day helping her run errands around Tech Village. The day is filled with laughter, as they talk about everything and nothing at the same time. He leaves with an innocent kiss to her cheek.

The second time he comes around, it’s so he and Felicity can help Thea through her college decision process. He can’t help but notice that there is an undeniable air of excitement for what is to come for all of them. 

He and Felicity keep in touch, and he calls her nearly every night to check in on how her day went. He’s kept away from Sherwood, busy wrapping up his affairs and working out his next steps with Diggle. However, he never fails to call when he says he will. 

The next time he visits home, he has a contract in hand. After stopping by the house to greet his mother and sister, he quickly drives to the Smoak residence, excited and nervous.

A squeaked “Oliver!” is his only warning before he suddenly winds up with an armful of Felicity. He chuckles, returning the hug before eventually moving over to greet Donna. 

It takes him all of three minutes to pitch his idea to felicity, and although she initially looks hesitant, after an encouraging nod from her mother, she nods, earning a wide smile and sigh of relief from Oliver. She signs the dotted line confidently, before immediately getting swept in a hug by her bouncing mother.

“Look at my baby girl! Head of Applied Shenanigans!” Felicity giggles, before muttering, “applied _sciences_ mom” and pulling Oliver into the group hug. 

His entire body buzzes with the need to kiss her as they work together, but he somehow manages to holds off, wanting to make sure the moment was perfect, and that she was 100% ready for a relationship. However, his decision is taken away from him as they manage to lock down a deal that guarantees the survival of Queens Consolidated.

The moment their new client walks out the door, Felicity is spinning in joy, before grabbing his hand and pulling him to her. Before he even realizes what’s happening, her small hands are framing his face and her soft lips are on his. 

When they finally manage to break away, he’s grinning like a mad man. “Go on a date with me? Tonight, at 7?” Her face is flushed, and her smile is blinding as she nods eagerly.

“Finally. I never thought you’d ask.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years later…

He was surprised to wake to an empty bed, the sheets on her side already cooled. Groggily sitting up, he took a moment to come to his senses before grabbing and pulling on his boxers, quickly making his way to the clanging he could hear in the kitchen.

“Woah oh no place I’d rather be!” He paused in the entryway to the kitchen, enjoying the sight of Felicity singing and dancing in his shirt while making scrambled eggs. “When I am with you, there’s no place I’d rather be!” She hadn’t bothered keeping her voice down, since he could usually sleep through just about anything. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’d rather we still be in bed.” He murmured in her ear, one hand on her hip, while the other shot out to hold on to the frying pan, in case she dropped it. 

Just as he expected, she jumped in surprise, turning to glare at him. 

“You’re trying to kill me!” He only chuckled, nestling his face into her hair. “One of these days, Mr. Queen. One of these days.” His grip on her hip tightened as his eyes darkened, but she knew exactly what he was doing.

Swiftly stepping away, she opened the refrigerator, looking for more ingredients. “Are Digg and Lyla driving with us today?” She asked, looking over her shoulder.

He shook his head, grabbing an apple from their fruit basket and taking a bite. “Digg says we always make them late, so they’re going separately.” 

Felicity giggled, looking over at him knowingly. “And who’s fault is that…” 

Before he could take a step closer, she waved her hands. “Nope. Nuh uh. I want to get there on time for once. Your mom will kill us if we’re late for Sunday lunch _again_. Plus, I want all the time I can get with baby Kara. I have a new book I want to show her!” 

He raised a brow. “Babe, she’s not even two yet. Tommy’s a bit worried you’re going to make his daughter _too_ smart.”

“Oh shut up. She loves me.” He nodded, closing the refrigerator door and pulling her close.

“You know who else loves you?” She shook her head, giggling. “Me. So can we please go back to bed? Just for a little while?” She shook her head, but before she could whine, he was kissing her softly. “I promise to make it worth your while, Ms. Smoak.” He felt her heartbeat quicken, and he knew he had her. 

“Wow Mr.Queen, such savvy negotiation skills. Is this how you get all your success at QC?” He grinned, bending slightly so he could pick her up. 

“Nope.” He peppered kisses over her face as he walked them back to their bedroom. “I think most of the success is due to the lovely soon-to-be Mrs. Queem and her incredible leadership of the Applied Sciences division.”

She smiled, gently cupping his face in her hands as he laid her on their bed.

“You know, I think it was really a joint effort. We work best together.” 

He nodded, grinning eagerly as he helped her shed her pajamas. “Together.” He breathed out.

They were only a _little _bit late to lunch.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thats a wrap! I can't thank you enough for giving this story a try!  
> For those who may be interested... I have another story in the works, though it's quite different from this one. It's a lot more adventure packed... and might take place in the Avatar The Last Airbender universe(; Love you all, and thanks again for sticking with me on this ride! Hope to see you for the next one!


End file.
